


Sacrifices

by Thaliana



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliana/pseuds/Thaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is selected as the annual virgin sacrifice for the local god of the harvest, Blaine.  Kurt was raped just before being chosen for the sacrifice, but didn't tell anyone, so he's thought to be pure as he's brought to the altar upon which he's supposed to lose his virginity.  Blaine has specifically chosen Kurt.  How will Kurt's lack of virginity impact the harvest?  How will the people of Lima take the news?  Will Blaine accept his Chosen's state, or will he reject him outright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is off-screen non-con in the first chapter. The beginning is shown, but then it's a fade to black sort of thing. If you think this might trigger you, this isn't the story for you.

“You know, this is my last chance to be chosen,” one of the acolytes said quietly, walking up behind a boy who was sitting under a tree, reading. He would be twenty before the next harvest. The reader before him had just turned sixteen.

“I know,” the boy responded, not looking up from his book. His voice was high, and if one weren’t looking, they might think it were a female speaking.

The annual planting was about to begin, but first, the god that governed the fertility of the land would choose one acolyte from the pure virgins who lived in the temple. Taken from their families at the tender age of ten, the boys were raised in near isolation, in the hopes that one of them might strike the fancy of the god, known only as Blaine, who chose one acolyte’s innocence to claim as his rightful sacrifice on the eve of the planting each year.

An acolyte was only eligible to be chosen from the age of sixteen until twenty, just four short years, though they were schooled from early on in the protocols necessary, should one be chosen.

Only boys could become acolytes, as it was well-known that a female had not been chosen in centuries. Thus, only male acolytes were chosen to serve the temple, and to have a chance to be sacrificed to their god. 

"Not like it matters for you," the boy who had first spoken said. "You're too girly for Blaine. Everyone knows that Blaine chooses strong, virile men. And you, sad sack, don't qualify."

"That's fine," the smaller boy said, turning the page on his book. "Never really cared one way or the other...but I guess it’d be nice if I were, I mean, so I could get back to my dad once it was all over. But I’m not ready. You know?” Once an acolyte had been chosen, and served his time with the god, he could choose to remain in service to the temple, or return to his family.

"Your dad doesn't need you, girly-boy. He married Ms. Carole last year. He has your new brother to help out around the shop."

"I'm aware. I was at the wedding. The priestesses apparently got dispensation for me to go." he shrugged. "Like I said, I don't care. I’m not ready."

The other boy shook his head. “Don’t you know what an honor it is to be chosen, Kurt?” His tone was quite mocking, as if he didn’t really consider it an honor at all.

Kurt nodded. “It is an honor,” he agreed seriously. “And I’d treat it as such. But I’m not ready. All the classes, all the preparation, I still don’t feel ready. I’m...I’m not ready for sex.”

The other boy snorted. “I, for one, can’t wait. Either way, after this harvest, I can go back and get married, and give up this silly obligation to a god only a few people a year ever see. It may be an honor, but it’s taken up far too much of my life. Ten years, we’re cloistered away here!” He grumbled. “Only getting to leave if a parent dies, or remarries, or something like that. It’s stupid!”

Kurt’s eyes went wide. “You...that’s sacrilegious!” he exclaimed. He might not have cared if he were chosen, but he’d dedicated himself to his studies, regardless. He’d been given to the temple after the death of his mother, to ease the burden on his father. 

The other boy shrugged. “It is what it is. I just want to live my life. And until the harvest ends, I’m stuck.”

“Right,” Kurt went back to his book, turning the page. 

It was a few nights later, the eve of the choosing, when it happened.

The first one put the cloth bag over his head, pulling the drawstring tight. The next two held his arms, another sat on his chest and held his legs.

Their ringleader used a knife to cut the clothes away from his bottom half. 

The one holding the bag tight covered his mouth. No one could hear his muffled screams.

The morning of the choosing dawned beautiful and bright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been uploading as I promised, things got busy at work. This part contains bondage, bloodplay, and a little abuse toward Kurt. Most everything is non-consensual, but not completely agonizing...if that doesn't make sense, I can try to clarify more, if you think it'll be triggering. None of it involves sexual contact, just a priestess who is on a bit of a high-horse. Please review and let me know what you think.

Kurt, dressed the same as all the other acolytes, waited at the back of the group, trying to hide himself among the more eager boys.

Not that it mattered. The god chose who the god chose. And even if Kurt had stayed in bed that day (an impossibility, given the way roll call was taken upon entering the arena), he would have still had the same chance as he did now, kneeling in the arena amidst all the pure, white-clad young men.

The high priestess stood at the altar, tending to a brazier of incense. She began to speak an ancient language, one very few other people knew. 

The lilting, rhythmic words had always been soothing to Kurt, but this year, they grated. They filled him with unease, pain, and fear. He was no longer pure, in his mind, no longer eligible to be chosen. Surely the god knew the truth about what had happened, that Kurt was no longer the unsullied virgin he’d professed to be upon entering training at the temple. Surely he wouldn’t choose...

Kurt was broken from his revelry by a light shining on his face, the young men around him gasping, some in surprise, some in delight or outrage, some in plain appreciation. And some, a half dozen or so, in shame and disbelief.

Kurt had been chosen. He gained his feet with the help of those around him, stunned and completely at a loss.

His attackers had looks of guilt and unease, but, not being sure of their identities, he didn’t take any of that in. His arms were taken by guards, and he was gently led to the altar, reverently brought to a stop before the priestess.

“Do you, Kurt Hummel, understand what is being asked of you here?” the priestess asked.

“Yes, priestess,” Kurt said, his voice surprisingly steady. “But...may I...may I speak to you privately?”

“There is no time. To ensure a fruitful harvest, the sacrifice must be completed by midnight. You’ll be taken by chariot, archaic I know, to the mountaintop home of our gods, including the fair and benevolent Blaine. Your family will be brought to the temple for your return in a fortnight’s time, for the feast of the sacrifice, at which time you will be released from your service to the temple and allowed to return home.” She smiled at him. “It’s okay to be nervous,” she said quietly. “Just...relax. We haven’t lost a sacrifice yet.”

“Thank you, priestess,” Kurt said, resigned to the fact that this year’s harvest would be the worst yet. And he would be to blame...outcasted. He would have to leave Lima. If he even survived the night.

Maybe...if he threw himself on the mercy of the god upon his arrival, there would be time for another acolyte to be chosen. Maybe, if he begged, the god wouldn't condemn the harvest over his impurity. Or maybe he’d be struck down by lightning for even thinking of appearing before the god in such a state. He looked up at the sky, but nary a cloud was to be seen.

“Come along, child. Your chariot awaits.”

Kurt felt ill the entire way up the mountain. He stood on shaky legs, hands gripping the front of the conveyance like his life depended on it. In his mind, it did.

At long last, the entourage; priestesses, guards, and Kurt himself, came to a stop. Kurt was led down from the chariot and across a stone walkway to an altar.

The priestess, the one who had spoken to him at the choosing, watched as he was lifted and placed on the altar, arms and legs stretched out, hands and wrists tied to rings embedded in the rock. She approached, a knife in her hands, and quickly cut his clothing to shreds, leaving it as a slight but welcomed barrier between his porcelain skin and the cold, unforgiving stone.

The overeager blade of the knife cut not only his clothes, but his smooth skin. Kurt hissed and gasped at the stinging pain, and tears welled up in his eyes. The thin lines criss-crossed his body.

The priestess smeared some of the blood onto her finger, drawing it in a line across the young man’s forehead. “Now, he will come,” she whispered. She began anointing Kurt’s body with oils, oils that made the cuts sting worse, even as their cloying scents made him choke. 

She lifted up his hip, rolling him partially onto his side, and gasped. Kurt knew she had seen the damage and closed his eyes against the shame and discomfort. 

“You insolent idiot!” the priestess hissed. “You’re telling me that you couldn’t wait one day? One more day of abstinence! That’s all we asked. If you'd waited until after the choosing we could have released you from service! You'll be lucky if you aren't killed outright! This harvest is doomed.” There was a resounding crack as her hand made explosive contact with his face.

She stepped back. Instantly, as if by magic, Kurt was alone, the only person in the open-air amphitheatre. 

His wounds dripped blood onto the shreds of white clothing and the stone altar he lay upon, while his eyes dripped tears onto the same surfaces. He had no idea how long he lay there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter. No specific warnings. Enjoy!

There was a crack of thunder, reminiscent of the crack of the priestess’s hand, and Kurt jumped, pulling painfully on his bonds. “Dammit!” came a disembodied voice. Kurt looked around as much as he could, but was unable to see anyone.

“I appear to the priestess every single year, and tell her, just leave him at the altar, you don’t have to take his clothes off, you don’t have to tie him down, and you certainly don’t have to smear him in blood. Do they ever listen? Damned sadists.”

Suddenly, a figure was standing before Kurt, pushing a hood off his head. Kurt, trembling in fear, squeezed his eyes closed.

“So I’m really that ugly, hmm?” the voice was teasing, and Kurt’s eyes flashed open in surprise. “That got your attention.” The man untied the cloak from around his neck and draped it over Kurt’s body, not caring that it immediately turned red in spots.

“Who...who are you?” Kurt asked, his voice merely a whisper. 

“You don’t recognize me?” the man pouted, then struck a pose, arms flexed, a scowling expression on his face. “Does this help? No?” He sighed. “Let me get rid of those ropes, and we’ll talk.” He snapped his fingers, and the bonds holding Kurt to the stone altar disappeared. “Great! It worked! Come on, sit up. I don’t bite. Hard. Unless asked. Which is something we’ll discuss later. Anyway,” he helped Kurt to sit up, frowning as the shivering boy winced in pain. The man shook his head. “I swear...” Another snap of his fingers, and the pain was gone. The cuts were healed as if they’d never existed. The rest of his pain was gone as well, instantly. Kurt took the first deep breath he’d taken since the assault.

“So...um...”

“Ask away. Most of the boys do,” he shrugged. “Do you want to head into the palace? We can, it’s so much warmer, and we can get you something to wear, something warm to drink...”

“You’re Blaine?” Kurt asked, more in disbelief than anything else.

“You were expecting someone else?”

“You...no...I just...I guess...”

“Not what you expected.”

“Yeah. That.”

“Let’s get you warmed up, then we’ll talk some more.”

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, who hesitantly placed his fingers on the god’s palm, eyes widening at the electricity of the contact. “You’re...you’re really a god? But...you look...you look like a normal guy...”

The god in question chuckled. “I am a normal guy. Well, in as much as I look human, I act...well...somewhat human, and I have very human attributes. Along with omniscience, parlor tricks, and some other fun powers. Like knowing for a fact that you’re not a virgin.”

Kurt ducked his head. “Please, my lord, sir, you have to believe me, it was not by choice. I was...it wasn’t consensual.”

Blaine’s face darkened, and the energy emanating from him turned heavy, oppressive. 

Kurt cowered, facing away from whatever horror the god was about to unleash on him.

“Who did this?” Blaine asked, surprising Kurt. “Who did this to you?”

“I...I don’t know,” Kurt said. “They snuck into my bedroom last night, put a bag over my head, and did it. I don’t know...”

“I do,” Blaine said. “I know who did it, now that I've asked the question. And I’m very sorry that happened to you, Kurt. While I’m omniscient, I don’t get to know things ahead of time...” He frowned. “I wish I did. I’d have stopped it. I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said again. “I can make the memories of it go away, if you’d like. Make you forget it ever happened.” As he spoke, he snapped his fingers again, and the cloak fastened itself around Kurt's body, complete with armholes so they could continue holding hands.

“Would I trust them again?” Kurt asked meekly, considering it. “You know...would I trust the boys that did this?”

Blaine frowned. “Let me work on that,” he said. “I’ll need to ask Sebastian for advice, but I’m pretty sure he’d just kill them all for me. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about them harassing you.”

“K-kill them?” Kurt gulped. “You’d...you’d kill them all?”

“Every last one of them with my own hands if I could,” Blaine said. “But Sebastian’s in charge of death, so I’ll have to check in with him, make sure it’s okay. Doing someone else’s job is considered kinda rude around here. Anyway, I think you’ll like him. He’s sarcastic, but very funny, he has to be, can’t take that job too seriously...”

“Right,” Kurt sighed. They were walking for what seemed like a very long time. “My lord, sir, may I ask where we’re going?”

“You can call me Blaine. And, to answer your question, a set of private chambers. There’s a hot bath waiting, fresh clothing, then we’ll get some food and drink into you.”

“But I’m not a virgin...wouldn’t you rather send for one of the other boys?” Kurt asked. “Wouldn’t you rather have what you asked for?”

“You didn’t ask to be raped, Kurt,” at the word, the boy cringed, blinking back tears. “To me, that means it doesn’t count.” Blaine obviously meant the tone to be reassuring.

“Oh.” Kurt wasn’t reassured in the least. So now, he’d been raped, and now was going to still be expected to sleep with the god? This was turning out to be a hell of a day. His knees buckled, and he sank to the ground.

“Hey!” Blaine exclaimed, pulling him up into his arms. “Are you alright?” he asked, holding the trembling boy tight to his chest with a strong arm. He rubbed Kurt’s back with his free hand, silently soothing the boy before him. "What's wrong?"

"Just yesterday," Kurt hiccupped, "I was telling one of the other boys that I wasn't ready for sex...and now...you..."

"Now you think I'm going to force you into it? Kurt, I'd never do that. Though I must say, you're the first boy I've brought here who hasn't jumped at the chance...but I'm not going to force you. We'll get you fed, dressed, I'll perform the fertility ritual, then get you into a comfortable bed, and tomorrow I'll go to the temple and bless the seeds as I always do. No one except you and I need know the truth."

"You mean that?" Kurt asked, voice trembling. "You...you'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Now let's go. You must be freezing." Blaine squeezed his hand. "Everything's going to be fine." They approached a massive castle. Blaine looked up at one of the windows and smiled. "Yes," he said quietly. "That will do nicely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never read this story, reviews are lovely. If you have read this story, and feel the need to review, reviews are lovely. Thank you! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for "blink or you'll miss it"!Seblaine that isn't Seblaine, cause I don't write Seblaine, but it'll make sense after you read. Teeny tiny bit of angst, but hey, that's what all of this has been so far....

"My lord? Er....Blaine?" Kurt asked. "What will do nicely?"

 

"A surprise I have for you," Blaine said. "It looks likely that you will meet Sebastian this eve."

 

"Oh," Kurt looked downcast at that thought.

 

"What is it?" Blaine asked, ushering him through a door. They entered through a side hall that was as opulent as the main entry of the temple Kurt served. "What's bothering you?"

 

"I...I find it rather hard to respect a god such as Sebastian," Kurt whispered, barely audible.

 

"Because of his job?" Blaine asked, his tone normal. "Because he took your mother?"

 

Kurt gasped. "He'll take me too if you say that too loud!"

 

"He will not. He would never take my chosen before their time."

 

"A time which he prescribes!" Kurt exclaimed.

 

"Is that what you're taught?" Blaine asked. "Kurt, our pantheon has so many rules and regulations....Sebastian rarely if ever supersedes the bounds. In the case of your rapists, I assume he'll make an exception. I’ll have to tell him about the rape, of course."

 

"Stop saying that word!" Kurt exclaimed. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but the only figures were silent, wearing dark cloaks that covered their faces.

 

"Do not worry," Blaine said. "They are merely the servants of the pantheon. Not one will speak ill of you. Come, your chambers are this way."

 

Kurt, his hand still warm, ensconced in Blaine's, followed obediently. Blaine snapped his fingers and a door down the hall opened. He pulled Kurt inside.

 

Kurt gasped. The room was exquisite. Perfect, even. His favorite colors, opulent, just, perfect.

 

"You really are omniscient, aren't you?" Kurt asked in amazement. "I...I don't know if I like that..."

 

Blaine smiled and brought Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "Then I won't scry into your mind," he said. "Simple as that. But I will tell you, I chose the colors based on your bedroom at the temple, and the colors of the clothing you wear when not restricted by the priestesses. Not from prying into your innermost thoughts."

 

"How long...I mean...when do you make your choice?" Kurt asked.

 

"How about you slip into that bathtub over there and start getting warmed up, and we'll continue our conversation?" At Kurt's blush, Blaine smiled. "I saw you on the altar. Pretty sure I've seen it all. But if it makes you feel better, I'll close my eyes until you're under the bubbles."

 

Kurt turned away, dropping Blaine's hand. He felt strangely alone at the lack of contact. The young man walked over to the tub and dropped the cloak that had been fastened around his body.

 

Blaine covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers as his charge settled into the steaming water. 

 

Kurt sighed in delight as he sank into the water up to his neck. “Thank you, Blaine,” he said politely.

 

“You’re welcome,” Blaine said. He sat down on a stool next to the tub. “Is that better?” he asked.

 

“My toes aren’t nearly as frozen, already,” Kurt smiled. “But, um, I've been fasting for two days, and, well...” His stomach growled audibly, and he flushed, embarrassed.

 

Blaine smiled. “You’re starving, aren’t you,” he said softly. “Of course. I’ll get you a snack. We’ll sit down to a proper meal once you’ve bathed and are relaxed.” He stepped away for a moment, to the antechamber, and picked up a tray of finger foods. He was about to turn back when a familiar, lazy voice spoke to him.

 

“So you brought him in, hmm?” Sebastian was leaning against the wall in the corner. “What took you so long?”

 

“You knew I wasn’t going to take him until he was of age,” Blaine said quietly, stepping into the hall and closing the chamber doors after Sebastian had followed. “The rules state he has to be sixteen. It wouldn’t be right otherwise. And now...fuck, Seb, he’s been raped, by a half-dozen or so of the acolytes.”

 

“You want me to kill them?” Sebastian asked nonchalantly.

 

“I do, but I don’t know if Kurt wants that. He’s just a kind-hearted boy. A very hungry, kind-hearted boy. I need to get back to him."

 

"I'll come with. I want to meet your new toy," Sebastian bounced on his toes. 

 

"No," Blaine growled. "He's mine. He doesn't trust you, Seb.."

 

"Is this about his mother?" Sebastian asked. "Cause I should apologize for that..."

 

"He's overwhelmed, tired, and hungry. It can wait a few days," Blaine said. "I promise you'll meet him before I send him back."

 

"How long are you keeping him?"

 

"At least the fortnight. I have to go bless the seeds tomorrow morning, of course."

 

"So you are going to take him," Sebastian said.

 

"No," Blaine shook his head. "But I will bless the seeds regardless. He needs me to. I need to go, Seb...later?" He leaned in and kissed the other god on the cheek. "Give us a day or so..."

 

"Alright, alright," Sebastian grumbled. “You can keep pretty boy to yourself for now. Do you want me to come see you tonight as a substitute for the fertility ritual?"

 

"No," Blaine shook his head. "Thank you for the offer but I'm going to have Kurt help me with the ritual regardless of actual sex. He should be fine for the rest of it...and if not, I'll handle that when we get there."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Alright, " he said. "I'll leave you to it." He returned Blaine's chaste kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No necessary warnings for this part. Hope you find the last line as amusing as I did.

Returning to the antechamber, Blaine carried the tray of snacks into the bedroom, walking over to the bath. "Hey," he said gently. "You okay?"

 

"I'm fine, my lord," Kurt said quietly, up to his chin in bubbles.

 

"I thought I asked you to call me Blaine," Blaine smiled. "Can I interest you in some fresh fruit? I have a perfectly ripe pomegranate here...arils already separated..."

 

"Wasn't there a story about a young maiden forced to stay with Sebastian after eating pomegranate?"

 

Blaine laughed. "First of all, Sebastian, like me, prefers males. Secondly, none of us ever force anyone to stay here against their will. The girl in question used the pomegranate as an excuse to avoid her abusive mother. So do you want some?" 

 

"Yes, please," Kurt nodded. "Do...is there a towel I can dry my hands on in order to eat?"

 

Blaine shook his head. "No," he said solemnly. "I want to feed you."

 

"Oh. Okay." Kurt obediently opened his mouth as Blaine fed him the sweet, heady seeds from his fingers. After the pomegranate was finished, Kurt's lips stained red from the thick juice, Blaine picked up slices of fresh melon, grapes, and finally crackers and cheese, feeding each to Kurt with a tender smile.

 

"How do you feel now?" Blaine asked.

 

"A little better," Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

 

"Why don't I leave you to get cleaned up? I would like your assistance with the fertility ritual this evening but if you don't feel comfortable, that's okay, Sebastian has offered to stand in for you."

 

"What would I have to do?" Kurt asked, obviously unsure.

 

"Pretty much stand there and hold a chalice while I say some pretty words. Usually it's where the sex would happen, but we're not partaking in that tonight, so I just need you to hold the chalice while I bless it. Then we both take a sip of the wine, and in the morning, I take the wine to the temple, bless the seeds and get some priestesses drunk. Then I come back and have lunch with you."

 

Kurt nodded. "I can do that for you," he said quietly. "Would...would you rather have Sebastian? I mean...would you get to have sex then? I feel really bad that..."

 

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine said. "Yes, Sebastian would have sex with me if I wanted it. But I don't. He and I...we're not like that. Anyway, if you're okay with that, I'll leave you to rest and relax for a bit. I'm having a meal prepared for you. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

 

"No," Kurt said. "Whatever you're hungry for is fine."

 

"Kurt, I'm a god. I don't eat because I have to, I eat because I want to. So I'm not actually hungry for anything. Are you sure there's nothing you'd like?"

 

"Just...if it's not too much trouble, cheesecake for dessert?"

 

"Consider it done." Blaine smiled. "I'll come back when it's ready?"

 

"Okay...that...that's good. I'll see you soon?"

 

"Of course. There's a bell cord over against that wall. Pull it if you need anything and an attendant will be with you near instantly."

 

"And if I need you?" Kurt's words were innocent.

 

Blaine smiled. "Just tell whoever comes, and they'll get me for you. My chambers are right next door, so you can feel free to just come get me, too..."

 

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly. "I'll see you soon?"

 

"I don't have to go at all," Blaine said. "I thought you'd appreciate some time to yourself."

 

“I...I don’t know,” Kurt sighed. “I guess I should wash..."

 

"Don't let me stop you." Blaine stood and walked over to a shelf, pulling out a small packet and bringing it back to Kurt's side. "Special soap," he said softly, holding out a fragrant orb. "Hand-made."

 

Kurt took the soap and gasped in delight and astonishment as he realized what he held. "This...it can't be. My mother's special recipe? How is that possible?"

 

"Anything is possible, my dearest Kurt," Blaine smiled. "I know the recipe. I can show you how to make it before you leave here, if you like."

 

"I've been trying to make her soap since her death...and I have the recipe, but it never turns out right. You made this?" 

 

"I know exactly how to make it," Blaine nodded. "I will show you." 

 

"That would be wonderful," Kurt smiled. He used the soap to wash himself, heedless of the tears that tracked down his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I really am. I just, I miss her so much...”

 

“It’s alright,” Blaine smiled. “I understand. I’m going to go get your supper. I’ll be back in a few minutes. There are clothes in the closet along that wall if you get finished with your bath and choose to get out and get dressed. Pull the bell cord if you need anything.” With that, he left Kurt to his thoughts. 

 

The water grew tepid, then cool, before Kurt finally rose from its depths, reaching for a towel off a nearby rack he hadn't seen previously. He dried off, then pulled on a bathrobe before going to sit in front of the fire to get warm. His stomach growled, and he contemplated pulling the bell cord. He toyed with the belt of his robe for several seconds before standing and going over to the bell cord, giving it a resolute tug.

 

As Blaine had explained, within seconds there came a knock at the door. He granted the unknown person entrance, and a petite redhead walked in. “Hello, Chosen,” she said softly. “My name is Emma. What did you need?”

 

“I, um, I hate to be a bother, but I am so very hungry, and I...where’s Blaine?”

 

Emma smiled. “You could never be a bother,” she said. “I’ll go get him for you. Is there anything else you need?”

 

“Do...do you know what I’m supposed to wear for the fertility ritual?” Kurt asked.

 

Emma giggled. “Well, nothing, of course,” she said. “How will our lord take your innocence if you are clothed?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings specific to this part. Enjoy!

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed, blushing a deep red. 

 

“You can wear that robe until it’s time,” Emma suggested. “If you’re too shy, of course. A lot of the chosen just go nude.”

 

“Right...” Kurt looked down at his hands. “We’re not...I mean...” he sighed. “It isn’t like that...we’re...I was violated, in the temple, and Blaine has...he’s granted me a reprieve.”

 

Emma gasped. “You are not innocent? That's...that's unheard of!!” Clearly shocked, she turned to leave the room. “I’ll go get our lord for you.”

 

Kurt closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "Thank you," he said quietly. 

 

It was merely moments before Blaine swept into the room, followed by Emma carrying a tray. "Kurt," he said warmly. "I've brought your supper. Emma, you may set the tray down and then leave."

 

Emma did exactly that. "Do you require anything else, my lord?"

 

"When my chosen and I leave for the ritual, turn down the covers on the bed here and make sure he has water at his bedside."

 

"Yes, my lord," Emma took her leave, and Kurt and Blaine were again alone.

 

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

 

"Sleepy," Kurt said honestly. "Will your staff find it peculiar that I'm sleeping here? Alone?"

 

"Not at all. I have no need for sleep. My chosen usually sleeps alone. And Emma is discreet. Your secret is safe."

 

"Then you know that she knows..."

 

"Of course. You should be circumspect in who you tell, however. You do not want this getting back to your city, do you?"

 

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. The priestess knows. She will not keep my secret. I will be a pariah until the harvest, and probably beyond. I've been trying to figure some place to go. Someplace where no one knows me, where I will not be judged..."

 

Blaine frowned. "You can stay here," he offered. "I have no problem keeping you here until after the successful harvest. If you want to go somewhere else after that, I will send you anywhere in the world."

 

“You would do that for me?” Kurt asked.

 

“You are my chosen. I would do anything for you. We’ll inform your father that you are safe and remaining here, and when the harvest is successfully completed, I will send you and your family anywhere you should like.” Blaine smiled. “Come, sit with me, and eat. Then we’ll go complete the ritual, so you can come back and get some rest.”

 

“Your Emma said I’d be alright in just this robe,” Kurt said. “Is...is that advisable?”

 

Blaine nodded. “If you’re comfortable in the robe, by all means. Otherwise, there are pants and shirts in the wardrobe. We’ll get you additional clothing for your extended stay soon.” He guided Kurt into a chair at the table. “Eat.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Kurt said with a half-smile. He ate his fill of delicious food, steak cooked just right, a steaming baked potato and roasted vegetables, followed by a huge slice of the best cheesecake he’d ever had. 

 

“Feel better?” Blaine asked once Kurt put his fork down and swallowed his last mouthful.

 

“Much. Thank you.” Kurt smiled, though it never reached his eyes. “Um, so, this ritual...”

 

“Relax,” Blaine suggested. “Nothing is going to happen that you aren’t fully comfortable with. The ritual is always a private thing between my chosen and I, and no one will know precisely what goes on between us. Get dressed if you like, and we’ll head over to the altar.”

 

Kurt nodded slowly. “I’ll...I’ll just wear the robe,” he said. “I can go straight to sleep when we’re done?”

 

“Absolutely. Emma will come in and pull your covers back, leave you with water and probably a midnight snack of some sort. And if you need anything during the night, you can pull the bell cord, or just come get me. I’ll be in the very next room, likely reading.”

 

“You read?”

 

“Have to pass the time someway. I want to get through every single book written in every single language ever spoken. Right now, I’m making my way through classics in Aramaic.”

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide. “Wow. That’s...some heavy reading.”

 

“Some of it is quite dry, but I’m lucky in that I can read three or four books in an evening, and since I don’t sleep, I can do that every night. I mean, I could just pick up a book and know the content, but I prefer the sensation of discovery.” He gave a boyish grin. “Besides. Some books have pictures to enjoy.”

 

“Right,” Kurt smiled slightly. “Okay. Let’s go do this. I’m tired, and would really like to sleep soon.”

 

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt’s, and led him from the sanctuary of his private chamber. Kurt kept his head down, not looking at anyone they passed.

 

Blaine led him into the temple, to the altar where a chalice of wine stood. Blaine picked it up and held it out to Kurt. “Just hold onto that a moment,” Blaine directed. He passed his hands over the altar, speaking in an ancient language, the same one the priestess had spoken that morning. This time, the melodic words did soothe Kurt’s soul. He was safe here, untouchable by anyone who would scorn him. 

 

Blaine smiled at the sight of his chosen, so lost in thought. When he finished the chanting that ensured a decent harvest, he reached for the chalice, taking it from Kurt’s trembling hands. He sipped slowly at the wine, then handed the chalice back to Kurt. “Take a sip,” he whispered.

 

Kurt did as directed, trying not to grimace at the bitter taste. Then, Blaine coaxed him to kneel beside him before the altar, and spoke a few more words that were foreign to Kurt’s ears. A moment later, Blaine stood and held out his hands to Kurt. “Come on, we’re done,” he said.

 

Kurt stood with Blaine’s help, and followed him from the temple. “That’s it?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Blaine smiled. “I’ll take you back to your room.” But before they were halfway there, a blond god stepped out in front of them. “What do you need, Jeff?” Blaine asked.

 

“I hate to take you away from your chosen, but there’s something that requires your attention,” he responded. “One of the priestesses from the temple is demanding an audience.”

 

Blaine nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll go see what she needs. Kurt, can you find your way back to your room?”

 

“I think so,” Kurt said quietly. “It’s just down this hall, the second left, and then the third door on the right?”

 

“You’ve got it. Go ahead and sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch. Pull the bell cord when you wake, and your breakfast will be brought.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you,” he said. He walked toward his bedroom, feeling more alone in that moment than he had since arriving at the palatial estate. He walked through the door to his room, took off the robe, donned an undergarment, and slid beneath the sheets. That’s when he noticed the full glass of a sparkling green liquid, along with a note.  
 _  
Chosen, this is a soporific to help you sleep. It will not change your dreams or cause you to sleep any longer than normal, just help you get to sleep in the first place. Drink it if you wish, but it is completely up to you._

_Emma_

Kurt frowned, and sniffed the drink. It would help him sleep, and it smelled decent. He took a tentative sip, taking in the minty flavor, and drained it down. Extinguishing the lamp, he snuggled into the pillows and plush blankets, and attempted to sleep.

It was the middle of the night, and while the gods inside the building needed no sleep, they were always quiet when a human was in residence, allowing the boy to sleep as necessary. The scream pierced the silence, drawing attention from several floors of the castle.

Blaine, in the room next to Kurt’s, jumped off his bed without a second thought, rushing to the door that connected their suites. He flung it open. His chosen was hurting, and he would be damned if he were going to let the boy suffer.

Kurt was tangled in the blankets from the bed, tossing and turning as he cried out, tears tracking down his slumbering cheeks.

“Kurt,” Blaine said firmly, sitting down beside him on the bed and drawing the boy into his arms. “Kurt, wake up. You don’t need to be afraid here. It was just a bad dream. Come on, sweetheart, wake up for me.” He shook Kurt gently, and the boy’s eyelids fluttered open.

“Blaine?” he whispered.

“Yes, sweetheart, it’s me,” Blaine murmured. “What happened?”

“That drink...Emma’s note said it wouldn’t change my dreams, but that...oh gods, I...I relived every moment.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine said in dismay. “That’s not the drink, that’s your mind trying to make sense of everything that’s happened to you in the past few days. I’m so sorry you had such a bad dream.”

“It wasn’t a dream, not really,” Kurt murmured. “It was real. It really happened. They did it to me. There were six of them, I know that now. I can’t see their faces, I don’t know who they are, but I know there were six of them.”

“We’ll talk to Sebastian in the morning, love,” Blaine murmured. “For now, go back to sleep. I’ll be right here.” He settled back onto the bed, pulling Kurt with him so the boy was again lying down. “I’ll make sure you don’t have any more bad dreams. I won’t do anything else to your mind, but I’ll just make sure you have no more dreams tonight.”

Kurt blinked. “You can do that?” he asked, momentarily forgetting that Blaine wanted to kill six people for him. 

“I can do anything you want me to, for the most part,” Blaine said softly. He smiled down at Kurt, lying against his chest. Dropping a kiss onto the top of the boy’s head, he smiled, and hugged him tighter. He soothed Kurt’s mind, and soon enough, the boy was tumbling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kurt awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, and stretched, before realizing he was alone in the bed, and the sheets beside him were cool to the touch. Frowning, he sat up and looked around the room before his eyes fell on a piece of paper on the bedside table.

_Kurt,_

_I’ve gone to bless the seeds. I’ll see you for lunch. Be sure to use the bell pull when you’re ready for breakfast or a hot bath. Anything you need is yours for the asking. I’ll be back soon._

_Yours,  
Blaine_

Smiling at that, Kurt settled back against the pillows, before rolling over to take the pillow Blaine had laid upon, pulling it to his chest to breathe in the god’s scent. “Mother,” he whispered, an unfamiliar feeling tightening his chest. “I do believe I’m falling in love with a god...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the fic turning slightly supernatural. But gods cavorting with mortals? Isn't this entire thing a bit supernatural?

The morning passed quickly, with Kurt eating breakfast alone in his room, then taking a hot bath before settling into a chair in front of the fire to read a book. He kept getting distracted by sounds in other rooms of the castle, and losing his place. Finally, he set the book aside and walked over to the window to look out over the countryside. Far off, in the distance, he could see his home city, Lima, with sprawling fields surrounding the urban area. 

 

Much closer, he saw Blaine walking up to the castle doors. A thrum of excitement coursed through the boy’s body as he realized his companion was back. He turned to leave the room, to go greet Blaine, and then realized he wasn’t certain he could find the front door on his own. But Blaine had promised to come to him, and Kurt would try to be patient.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. There was a knock at his door, and when Kurt called for entry, Blaine came in, bearing a tray of food. “Good morning,” he said with a gentle smile. “I hope you weren’t too bored while I was away...”

 

“N-no,” Kurt smiled shyly. “I did some reading, took another bath, and ate breakfast. But...I’m glad you’re back.”

 

“Tell me, Kurt, do you ride horses?” Blaine asked.

 

“There’s little call for it at the temple, but I was taught when I was little,” Kurt said, sitting down across from Blaine at the little table. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I thought you might like to go for a ride and see the grounds. Since you’re going to be staying here a while, we should give you a full tour.”

 

“I’d like that, but I’m not confident in my riding skills,” Kurt said shyly.

 

“That’s alright,” Blaine smiled. “You can ride with me. Now eat, you’re far too thin.”

 

Flushing a light pink, Kurt served himself a plate. They shared the meal of cold sandwiches and salad, and easy conversation.

 

“Kurt, I need to talk to you about something,” Blaine said quietly, once they’d finished eating. “You know a priestess came to see me last night.”

 

“Right.” Kurt looked down at his plate. “Like I said, the priestess already knew what happened. She discovered it when she tied me to the altar.”

 

“She had no business touching you like that,” Blaine said, trying to keep his tone even. But I have to tell you something, and then I have a surprise for you, okay?”

 

“Okay...Blaine, you’re scaring me.”

 

“Well, it’s not too bad, since you were already staying here, but the priestess has decreed that you are not allowed to go back to Lima until after the harvest. And should the harvest not be successful, you’re not to return, ever. But there’s nothing to worry about,” he said the last in a rush. “Because the harvest will be successful. The most successful they’ve ever had.”

 

“Oh. So I’ve...they’ve banished me.” Kurt sighed. “Oh well. You said I could stay here, right?”

 

“Of course! And just so you know, I tore a strip off the priestess for allowing you to be injured.” He’d told her several other things, as well, but those didn’t need to be shared.

 

“Blaine, please, I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

 

“Kurt, you were raped by six fellow acolytes while living in the temple, under the supposed watchful eyes of the clergy. They caused the trouble. They’re lucky I don’t just raze the entire temple, with all of them inside. But I promised you I wouldn’t. But, anyway. Enough of the sad, dark stuff. Are you finished eating? Cause I have a surprise. And I hope you’re going to like it.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Kurt frowned. “What sort of surprise?”

 

“Well, you’ve noticed the pantheon servants walking about, and you’ve interacted with Emma, right? Well, I bet you didn’t know that Emma isn’t alive. I mean, she was, once, but then her time came, and Sebastian took her, but she was a very good woman, and he decided to reward her.”

 

“Wait, Emma’s dead?” Kurt asked. “Does that mean...are there...Blaine?” He was genuinely confused. 

 

Blaine reached over and tugged on the bell pull. The first person through the door was Sebastian. “Hi there, Chosen,” he smiled. “I’m Sebastian. And I’ve brought someone to see you.”

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide when the next person walked through the door. He gasped. “M-mommy?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mention of past non-con. But mama bear isn't about to let her cub stay upset for long.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was smiling indulgently, at Sebastian, who looked rather indifferent, and at the ethereal woman before him.

 

“Hey, baby,” she said softly, opening her arms. Kurt fairly flew into them, bending to bury his face in her neck. “You got so tall,” she murmured. “Oh, baby, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Momma,” Kurt whispered. “But...I don’t understand.”

 

“You don’t have to. Just know that this castle, this land, is...the lines between life and death are blurred here. It’s the only place we can interact, otherwise, I’m just watching over you.” She kissed his cheek. “You’ve done well, baby,” she murmured. “And what you were thinking this morning? That’s okay.”

 

Kurt blushed, remembering what he’d said. “Oh, you...you actually heard that?” he asked.

 

“You’re my son, my child,” she said gently. “Kurt, I hear it every time you talk to me.”

 

"Oh!" He exclaimed, turning redder. "Well!" He turned to look at Blaine and Sebastian. "Thank you," he said fervently. "Thank you so very much."

 

"You're welcome," Sebastian said. Suddenly, he found himself with an armful of acolyte as Kurt threw himself at the god of death. He patted Kurt awkwardly on the back until the boy released him, tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks.

 

Next was Blaine, who took his embrace with a gentle smile, patting Kurt's back and dropping a kiss onto the chestnut hair as Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he kept saying over and over.

 

"You're welcome, love. Now go see your mother. I'll come back in awhile. Come on, Sebastian, give them some time."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Elizabeth," he said softly. "Take all the time you wish. You have no duties to occupy yourself until tomorrow."

 

"Thank you, my lord," Elizabeth murmured. She waited as her son extricated himself from Blaine's embrace and walked back over to her. "Kurt, come, sit with me. I want to hear everything."

 

Kurt flushed. "Um...no?" He asked.

 

"What do you mean, no? Come, baby, tell your momma everything."

 

"I...I've been banished from Lima until the harvest," Kurt whispered, giving in to her request to ‘tell her everything’. "Blaine said I could stay here..."

 

"Banished? But why?"

 

"You...you don't know?" Kurt asked.

 

"Baby, if I knew I wouldn't be asking. Now tell me what happened." Elizabeth's voice was stern, authoritative.

 

"I'm...I'm not pure," Kurt whispered. 

 

"Of course not," Elizabeth shook her head. "You were the sacrifice this year. That's not to say I didn't think you should be a little older, but it's an honor. What's got you so upset?"

 

"No, momma, Blaine and I, we didn't do anything last night. I...I was..." He took a deep breath. How was he supposed to tell his once-dead mother that he was raped.

 

"You were raped?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes going wide. "Oh, I will kill whoever did this to you. I will make Sebastian hunt them down and tear the flesh from their body..."

 

"I said that out loud?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yes. And I am going to have Sebastian bring the person who did this to you right here. And I will deal with them."

 

"It was six boys...six other acolytes... They held me down, did horrible things..." Kurt was openly sobbing. "It was horrible! It hurt so bad, and then I was chosen, and so scared...but..." He sniffled, wiped his eyes, and forced himself to calm down.

 

"But you're falling for him. How did that happen?" Elizabeth was trying to contain her rage. Surely Sebastian and Blaine would handle this. She had to get her son's mind off the horrors. She rubbed his back, watching as he calmed further.

 

"He's been so good to me. He blessed the seeds, and let me have my own space, he didn't push...he's so wonderful."

 

Elizabeth smiled, her anger momentarily forgotten, pushed aside. There would be time to deal with it later, preferably with Sebastian's help. "I'm so happy I get to experience this first crush, first love with you. I'm sorry your father can't be here."

 

At the mention of his father, Kurt froze. "But Dad...Dad remarried. You... Do you know?"

 

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm happy for him that the widow Carole was the one he fell in love with. She's an amazing woman. We were friends once...and I'm glad she's been there, both for your father, and for you."

 

"Oh...good. Yeah, she's great. Finn's a bit of an oaf, but he means well."

 

"I know. Look, Kurt, I'm...things are different here. I'm not jealous that your father remarried. In fact, I'd love to bring them here so I can interact with them, but it's very seldom we're allowed to interact with visitors. You're a special exception." She smiled softly. "Blaine asked my permission to claim you as Chosen," she said. "I gave it, of course, because he's the reason I was allowed to come here, allowed to continue to live once my life was gone. I wished he would wait another year or two, or maybe even your final planting, but he insisted."

 

"Why?" Kurt asked, mystified.

 

"He's been watching you since my death. He's the one who suggested to your father that you be given over to service, he's the one who ensured fruitful harvests to keep you well fed and healthy. Gods aren't meant to be alone, and Blaine despises it more than most. He's looking for a companion. And I can only hope that he'll choose you."

 

Kurt frowned. "All of this...the virgin sacrifices and everything...are because he's lonely?"

 

"It's just the way it is," Elizabeth smiled. "All of them are looking for companions. Don't worry yourself. Just be happy. And if you're comfortable, if he makes you feel safe, then think about it..."

 

"Is this my mother encouraging me to have sex?" Kurt asked, giving his mother a sideways glance.

 

"I didn’t say that. But you know, you could do worse than companion to a god," Elizabeth pointed out. 

 

"Mom!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing. He flushed a deep red. "I...I should go to him." He needed to walk away from her, to run away from the embarrassment he was feeling at the turn of conversation, at the fact that his deepest secrets had been laid bare to a woman he’d sincerely thought he’d never see again.

 

"Go ahead," Elizabeth nodded. "You're staying until at least the harvest. We'll have plenty more time to talk. Go on, I'm certain I can find something to occupy my time."

 

Kurt smiled. “I love you, mom,” he murmured.

 

“I love you, baby,” Elizabeth kissed her son’s cheek. She stood and left the room, secure in the knowledge that not only would Blaine take care of her boy, but that she would see him again.

 

Kurt walked over to the door between his room and Blaine’s. He knocked tentatively and waited to be granted entry. 

 

“Come in, Kurt,” Blaine called. Kurt stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “Done with your mother already?” He was surprised. He’d expected them to spend several hours together, if not the whole day. Well, it wasn’t as if he didn’t have plans to give Kurt a tour. Perhaps they’d just move that up a few hours.

 

Kurt nodded, blushing a deep red. He’d been so embarrassed by the turn of conversation that he’d, in effect, run from his mother, secure in the knowledge that she’d be there to see him again. “For now,” he murmured. “She, um, she knows everything, and I...I just couldn’t face her.” He scuffed his toe against the carpet. “I was too embarrassed,” he whispered. 

 

“Really?” Blaine asked, setting his book aside on the nightstand. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, love. Nothing that’s happened is your fault, and you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. But no harm done, I suppose. You’ll see her later. As often as you like during your stay here.”

 

“Right.” Kurt fought his embarrassment and decided to change the subject. “For now...she, um, she gave me some advice. And, I...I think I should take it.”

 

“What was that?” Blaine asked. He set his book aside on the nightstand. 

 

Kurt toyed with the top button on his shirt. “My mother, an ultra conservative, waited for marriage, only ever slept with my father, just told me to come in here and give you what you brought me here for.” His fingers slid down to the second button, popping it open as well. “And, well, I think I kinda owe you...for being so wonderful.”

 

“Kurt, stop,” Blaine shook his head. “You don’t have to do this, you don't owe me anything. I know you’re reeling, reacting to officially being banished from Lima, shocked by your mother, but you don’t have to do this. You were raped only a few days ago.”

 

“And...I...” Kurt nibbled his lower lip, looking at Blaine through lowered lashes. “Blaine, I want to forget. Please?”

 

Blaine sighed. “Kurt...” He opened his arms. “Come here.”

 

Kurt crawled onto the bed. “Don’t you want me?” he asked, kneeling on the bed, hands on his thighs, mouth in a perfect pout.

 

“Very much so,” Blaine whispered, admitting it for the first time. “But I’m not going to force you, or even encourage you. I want you to be comfortable. And right now, you’re doing this as a knee-jerk reaction, trying to cover the embarrassment and awkwardness you’re feeling right now. Kurt, you’re going to be here a long time, if you feel like exploring this...later, we can. But for now...if you want to forget, I told you before, I can make you forget.”

 

“Not like that,” Kurt shook his head. “I want you to erase the memories, with new ones. Not with omniscient god-powers, with new ones.”

 

“Not today,” Blaine shook his head. “That doesn’t mean we can’t make new memories, just that I’m not having sex with you while you’re still so emotionally raw.” He pulled Kurt into his arms and held him close, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “Do you want to go take your tour of the estate?”

 

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “Can I just lie here with you? Please?”

 

Blaine smiled. “Of course you can, sweetheart. You’re always welcome to be where I am.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warnings for a bit more supernatural, and for excessive schmoopyness

“Thank you.” Kurt snuggled in closer. “What did mom mean? She told me you were looking for a companion...”

 

"It's not in a god's nature to be alone, but we are by design solitary creatures. We spend an eternity searching for one who can complete us. Some of us are lucky. Jeff, the blond you met last night, found his companion in a fellow god, highly unusual, even moreso given their positions in the pantheon. Jeff is the god of wine and song, while his companion, Nick, is the god of torture and anguish, a close kin to Sebastian. Sebastian goes through companions that stay a decade or so, then move on. He's not a forever kind of guy, but he won't stand for being alone."

 

"And you?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

"I want an eternal companion. Someone, who, the moment I see them, I think 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever.' But it's difficult."

 

"Because people die?" Kurt asked innocently.

 

"No, because my companion has to be willing to live forever," Blaine said quietly. 

 

"But how?" Kurt asked, mystified. "How does one go about living forever?"

 

"Quite simple. Sebastian is not only the god of death. He can also bestow longer life, or in rare cases, eternal life."

 

"Oh."

 

"As I said, Sebastian would never take my chosen before his time. And, if you'd consent, your time would never come."

 

"M-me?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "Yes," he said. "When I first saw you, you were but a child, weeping over the death of your mother. And I knew in that moment that I never wanted to see you cry. I never wanted to see you in pain, to watch tears fall from your eyes. I convinced Sebastian to bring your mother here, and, then, all I had to do was wait. Suggest your father turn you over to the ministry, and wait. I could see the young man you were to become, and I...it took my breath away."

 

Kurt was shocked. "You mean this...you planned this?"

 

"Guilty as charged," Blaine nodded. "Not the rape of course, but bringing you here...so, since we've gotten onto this topic, something I wasn't going to broach until later, think about it?"

 

"About being your...your companion?"

 

"About being with me for all eternity," Blaine smiled. He tilted Kurt's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Oh, there you are," he said with a grin. "I've been looking for you forever."

 

And in that moment, when Blaine's lips touched Kurt's, Kurt understood it to be true.

 

Kurt and Blaine kissed slowly, gently, tentative touches and kitten licks as hands roamed arms and backs. Blaine carefully kept his hands above Kurt's waist, wanting the boy to be comfortable and relax.

 

Finally, when it was beginning to be too much, Blaine pulled back. "Emma should have brought riding clothes to your room by now," he said. "Go change."

 

Kurt whined wordlessly. 

 

"If you accept my offer, accept me, we'll have all of eternity to do the things you think you're ready for now. Just be patient." He smiled. "Now go change, I'm having my favourite stallion saddled for us to take a little ride. But don’t let the word stallion fool you, he’s just a big baby. You’ll be safe with me."

 

Kurt retreated to his room and put on the riding clothes he found on the bed. They were a perfect fit, like the other clothes he’d already been given, but the pants were a supple suede, dark brown and the belted tunic a lovely shade of green. He pulled on the short boots, and walked back to Blaine’s room, knocking on the dividing door.

 

“Come on in, Kurt,” Blaine called. “Mmm, aren’t you a sight for these sore eyes,” he smiled when Kurt stepped fully into the room. He made a twirling motion with his finger, and Kurt turned obediently, giving the god a full view of the outfit. “Very, very nice. Let’s go.”

 

Blaine wore a similar outfit, with a burgundy tunic and tan pants. He held out his hand for Kurt’s, and led him out of the room and down the stairs at one end of the hall. “I’m still not sure about this,” Kurt said timidly. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Blaine said. “You’ll be riding with me. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He smiled. “I’ll never let anything happen to you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The riding date. A bunch of fluff. Enjoy!

They rode for much of the afternoon and into the early evening, exploring the lands that made up the palatial estate of the pantheon. Kurt sat in front of Blaine, his fingers tangled in the horse’s mane, the god’s arms around his waist, practically gawking at the sights surrounding him.

 

“You like what you see?” Blaine asked, his voice low in Kurt’s ear.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Kurt murmured. He looking longingly at a stream that ran through the property. “Can...can I stretch my legs for a bit?” he asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Blaine smiled. He released his gentle hold on Kurt’s waist, and slid back, swinging his leg over and sliding off the horse’s back, then turned to help his chosen off the steed. Kurt slid down, his body flush with Blaine’s for an instant, pressed between the god and the side of the white stallion. 

 

“Mmm,” Kurt smiled, then leaned in for a light kiss. “This...this is nice, Blaine, thank you.”

 

“You’re very welcome,” Blaine murmured. He took a step backwards, steadying Kurt until he was sure the boy had his feet beneath him. “If you’d like to wade a bit, you can, you know.”

 

“But these lovely clothes,” Kurt frowned.

 

“Take the boots off and roll up the pant legs,” Blaine instructed. “Or don’t, and I’ll dry them when you’re done. Enjoy yourself, love.”

 

“I think I will.” Kurt gave him a bright smile and stepped away.

 

“Here, take him with you,” Blaine held out the reins. “I’m sure he’d like a drink.” 

 

Kurt looked at the horse as if contemplating him carefully. “Hmm,” he said, taking the reins. “Be good, and don’t knock me in, understand me?” he said.

 

Blaine laughed. “I’ll be right here,” he promised. “Just let him have his fill of water, and grass if he likes.”

 

"Right..." Kurt murmured. He hesitantly led the horse to the water, watching as the stallion bent his head to drink. The huge horse nudged him aside to get to the grass and Kurt tumbled backwards, straight into the stream.

 

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, trying not to laugh at the indignant look on his Chosen's face. "Are you alright?"

 

"He knocked me into the water, Blaine. Into the water. On my butt, in the water." Kurt was still sitting in the water, shocked.

 

"Come on, get up," Blaine walked to the water's edge and held out a hand to Kurt, to help him from the water.

 

Kurt rose up as if he were going to get out of the water, then leaned back, tugging Blaine in with him.

 

Laughing, Blaine fell into the water, rolling to avoid landing on Kurt. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

 

"Nothing damaged but my pride," Kurt said, his eyes twinkling. 

 

"Well, it's a beautiful evening, nice and warm. While we're down here, let's take a swim."

 

"But the horse..." Kurt frowned, looking at the animal, who had wandered a few yards away. 

 

"He won't go far. And if he does, I'll carry you back," Blaine smiled. "Come on, swim with me..."

 

"Did you plan this?" Kurt asked. "I mean, did you make him push me into the water?"

 

"I would never!" Blaine pretended to look shocked, and failed. "I didn't mean for you to fall all the way in. Just...suggested that he might want to nudge you a bit. I wanted to encourage you to wade. He did the rest."

 

"Right." Kurt frowned. "That's not nice."

 

"I'll make it up to you,” Blaine promised.

 

"Of course you will." Kurt swam away from Blaine, the heavy tunic and pants dragging him down in the chest deep water. "This isn't fun," he pouted.

 

Blaine swam to the water's edge and stood up, stripping off his tunic and tossing it onto the bank. He turned back to Kurt, bare-chested, "take off your shirt," he suggested. 

 

Kurt contemplated it, all the while staring at Blaine’s bronze skin. He was self-conscious about his body, but at the same time, Blaine had already seen him naked, and bare-chested, and he had nearly stripped for him that afternoon. Besides, he'd put an undershirt on beneath the tunic. "Okay," he nodded. He stripped off the tunic and tossed it toward Blaine, who snagged it out of the air and laid it out on the bank alongside his. 

 

"You cheated," Blaine pouted, taking in the undershirt.

 

“I made use of things I’d been given.” Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Blaine asked, swimming over to stand in front of Kurt.

 

“Yes,” Kurt said, not making any excuses. “I don’t...I don’t look like you.”

 

“No, and I’m glad you don’t. You look like you. Which I will be eternally thankful for. You’re gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you,” Kurt blushed. “I, um...” he covered his embarrassment by splashing Blaine, sending a wave of water at the god.

That started a water fight of epic proportions. Blaine may have had phenomenal cosmic powers on his side, but Kurt was devious and sly. When Blaine concentrated on creating abstract designs in the waves he sent Kurt’s way, Kurt swam under the water and tugged on Blaine’s legs, causing the god to tumble under.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for people who want gratuitous violence, and the identity of one of Kurt's attackers.

Finally, they called a truce and walked out of the water, hand in hand, both gasping for air through their laughter. “Come here,” Blaine murmured as they stepped out onto the bank, once his equilibrium was restored. He pulled Kurt in close and murmured a few words in the ancient language.

 

Almost instantly, their clothing was completely dry, and Kurt felt a tingling throughout his entire body, the touch distinctly Blaine, as if the god were surrounding him, wrapped completely around him. “Wow,” Kurt whispered.

 

“You like that?” Blaine smiled. “Come on, put your shirt on and let’s head back.” He bent and handed Kurt the forest green tunic, also dry. He pulled his own shirt on as well, then whistled for the horse. 

 

The stallion trotted over and stood next to Blaine, head bent obediently. Kurt moved in front of Blaine and bent his leg at the knee, grasping the horse’s mane and pushing off of Blaine’s cupped hands. Seated in the saddle, Kurt sat still as Blaine swung up behind him. 

 

Blaine gathered the reins and urged the horse back in the direction of the castle. Neither realized until they got back to the stable that no words had been spoken since they’d redressed, so in-tune with one another that they didn’t need words.

 

“So,” Kurt said, nibbling his lower lip as the horse was led away. “What...what are we going to do now?”

 

“You don’t have to spend every waking minute with me, sweetheart,” Blaine smiled. “But, if you’d like to,” Kurt nodded slowly, “then that’s fine. We can have supper, read books, maybe play chess or something? But, first, Kurt, there’s something I should talk to you about.” Something he had just realized as they’d approached the castle.

 

“What’s that?” Kurt asked. 

 

“Well, your mother isn’t happy about what happened to you. She’s demanded that we act. So Nick and Sebastian have brought the other acolytes here. In order to make them pay.”

 

“But...oh.” Kurt looked down at his hands. “What...what will they do?”

 

“Torture and kill them, most likely.” Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt when the boy flinched. “Would you like to confront them? Ask them any questions?”

 

Kurt shook his head. “No,” he said. “I...I don’t want anything to do with this. Please, Blaine, don’t make me do it.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Blaine soothed, rubbing his back. “But I thought you might have questions.”

 

“There’s nothing any of them could say to me that would make what they did acceptable,” Kurt said softly. “I don’t want them killed, Blaine. I don’t want their families to suffer through losing their children.”

 

“You have such a kind heart,” Blaine murmured. “Come with me. You can tell Sebastian and Nick that for yourself. Oh, and your mother.”

 

“Right. Because my mother’s going to listen.” Kurt sighed. “Maybe I should ask them why...not that it would make it better, but...I want to know why they did it...it won’t make a difference, but knowing why...”

 

“It might bring you closure. That’s up to you,” Blaine said gently. “If you want to ask them why, I’ll stand beside you and support you. If you want a sword so you can cut their throats and watch them slowly bleed to death, I’ll stand beside you and support you. You’re the one that was violated, Kurt. It is technically your decision, but it might be difficult to keep your mother calm.”

 

Kurt frowned. “Let’s go,” he said. “Let’s go in there, so I can see them, and you can stop their murders.”

 

“Justice,” Blaine corrected softly. “Not murder, justice.”

 

“Please, Blaine?” Kurt pleaded. “I don’t want them to die.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Alright,” he said. He led Kurt into the castle and down to the dungeon. “Sebastian!” he called. “Stop whatever you’re doing. Kurt has something to say about it.”

 

“Your chosen’s gone soft?” Sebastian called back. 

 

“My chosen never wanted this in the first place,” Blaine shot back. “Kurt, tell them what you told me.” He guided Kurt into a large, round room, where all six of his attackers were strung up with chains, naked, blindfolded.

 

“I don’t want them to die,” Kurt said firmly. “Their families don’t deserve that, despite what they did to me. Their families don’t deserve to lose their sons, possibly their only sons.”

 

Sebastian scowled. “I thought for sure you’d want them killed.”

 

“No, thank you, sir, but I’d rather let them live with the knowledge of what they did, and the knowledge that none of them will ever be chosen. I want them all to have to leave the service of the temple, disgraced.”

 

Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear, and the chosen stopped, pondering the god’s words. “He can’t cause death,” Blaine said loud enough for everyone to hear. Kurt nodded.

 

“And you,” Kurt nodded to Nick. “May keep them for two days. Do whatever you like, as long as they don’t die.”

 

“Oh, you’d be surprised what you can live through,” Nick grinned. “Nice to meetcha, chosen.”

 

“You as well, my lord,” Kurt bowed his head in deference. “Would you take off the blindfolds, please?”

 

With a snap of his fingers, all six blindfolds fell away. Kurt shook his head as the faces of his attackers came into view. “I thought you were my friends,” he said, turning and taking them all in. “I honestly thought you were all my friends. But friends don’t rape friends. They don’t violate them, and chance their being killed by a less understanding god. Blaine, Sebastian, and my mother want you dead. Yes, my mother.” He nodded to Elizabeth. “But I don’t. And as I was the one wronged, Blaine has promised he’ll do his best to see that my words are heeded. I just have one question. Why?” He turned to the one who had spoken to him under the tree that day, the one who he instinctively knew had led the attack. “Why, David?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of non-con, for violence against the attackers, and implied further violence.

David Karofsky refused to meet the boy’s eyes. He mumbled something, and sucked in a pained breath as Nick slammed him back against the stone wall. “I believe the Chosen has asked you a question,” the dark-haired god hissed. “Answer him.”

 

“I didn’t want you to be chosen,” Dave said bitterly, once he'd regained his breath. “Everyone knows you’re the golden child. Can do no wrong. The priestesses gave you dispensation to leave the temple, to take a trip with your new family after the wedding. We get nothing. You get the easy chores, we get back breaking labor."

 

"You raped me because you were jealous?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Really?"

 

"Well...yeah, but not just that. You're...none of us wanted to deal with you if you were chosen. No offence, but you've always had this holier-than-thou attitude..."

 

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!”

 

“You’re not telling him the truth,” Sebastian said idly. “Why don’t you just spill? Everyone in here except maybe some of your fellow rapists prefers men, just be honest.”

 

“What is he talking about?” Kurt asked Blaine quietly.

 

“Do you really want me to tell you?” Blaine whispered back.

 

“Please...I want to understand...”

 

“David is jealous because your family has always accepted that you prefer men,” Blaine explained quietly. “His doesn’t.”

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide as his jaw dropped again. “You’re telling me you raped me because you’re gay and your mother doesn’t approve? You have got to be kidding me!” He looked to Blaine. “You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you.”

 

“Not in the least. He got the other acolytes involved to make it seem like more of an attack, and less of an obsession. He’s afraid he’ll never get to experience it again.”

 

Kurt nodded. “I see. Well, in that case... Nick, would you do me a favor, sir?"

 

"Anything you ask, chosen," Nick responded. "And you do not have to call me sir. You are the chosen. Calling me Nick is fine."

 

"Thank you, Nick. Since David there is so concerned that he won’t be able to experience sex with another man again, can you make sure that they remember every second of what they did to me? Forever?"

 

"Of course. Would you like it to be from your perspective, or be merciful and make it from theirs?"

 

"Oh, his," Blaine interrupted before Kurt could answer. "Make them relive it from Kurt's perspective."

 

"Repeatedly," Elizabeth said. “Daily.”

 

“Mom!” Kurt exclaimed. “I just want them to never forget, not to go insane!”

 

“Repeatedly,” Elizabeth said again. “If you won’t let Sebastian kill them, I will have them tortured. Nick, my lord, will you be certain to do that thing you do?”

 

“You mean where I stretch time, and make two days feel like two years? Absolutely, my dear.” Nick smiled sincerely at Elizabeth. “You should go now. All of you. Leave me to my duties to our chosen.”

 

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led him from the room, guiding Elizabeth with a hand to her lower back. “You two should go spend some more time together,” he suggested. “Kurt, your mother needs to know you’re truly okay. And Elizabeth, your son likely needs to understand why you asked for the things you asked for.”

 

“Come on, Kurt. You’re probably hungry,” Elizabeth said. “We’ll get you some food.”

 

“I don’t think I can eat, knowing that they’re going to be tortured. Mother, would you mind terribly if I just wanted to be alone for a little while? I’m not up to talking right now.”

 

Blaine frowned. “Kurt?” he asked.

 

“Please?” Kurt nearly begged. “Just a little while?”

 

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Blaine acquiesced. He gave Elizabeth an apologetic smile, then guided Kurt down the hall.

 

“I can find my own way,” Kurt said quietly. “You can go.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with no real warnings.

“I have nowhere to go,” Blaine responded. “When a chosen is in residence, I have no schedule. I make him my priority. If you truly want to be alone, I’ll simply go back to my room and read.”

 

“But I’m going to be here for months.”

 

“Yes, and after your first two weeks here, I’ll have other things I have to do from time to time, but really, being a god isn’t all that difficult. It’s a great job.” Blaine smiled. “Are you sure you want to be alone? Are you angry with us?”

 

“I just...I still feel uncomfortable. I think they’ll be punished more than I intended. And I know what they did is wrong, but still, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, you know?”

 

Blaine nodded. “I’ll tell Nick to take it easy on them,” he said. “But he’s pissed. As am I. Livid, even.”

 

“Please,” Kurt begged. "Please tell him to go easy...."

 

“It’s done, sweetheart,” Blaine said. “Now, you really don’t feel up to eating?”

 

“Oh, no, my stomach is in knots. There’s no way I could eat anything.”

 

“Alright. Next question. Do you really want to be alone with your thoughts right now?”

 

“Yes...no...I don’t know. I’m just...I’m scared, and uncomfortable, today was so beautiful, so wonderful, and then we came back, and this is happening. I hate it.”

 

“I understand. Let’s go to my room. We can cuddle together until you’ve relaxed some, and then we’ll get out a game of chess or something.”

 

“Thank you,” Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned in close as Blaine wrapped an arm around him and escorted him down the hall.

 

Blaine paused in front of the door to Kurt’s room. “Why don’t you go change into something more comfortable, and then come into my room?”

 

“I don’t want to go,” Kurt shook his head, turning and burying his face in Blaine’s neck. “I really don’t.”

 

“Alright. Then let’s go in together and pick out some more comfortable clothing, and take it into my room where you can change.” Blaine suited action to words and led Kurt into his own bedroom, helped him choose a set of lounging clothes, and escorted him into the room next door. “I’m going to read while you get yourself changed,” Blaine said. 

 

Kurt nodded. “Alright,” he said. He slid the tunic over his head, and then the undershirt, letting them fall slowly to the floor. He kept his back to Blaine as he changed, then turned to face the god who was, as promised, engrossed in a book. “You didn’t look.”

 

“You didn’t want me to.” Blaine looked up then. “Come here.” He opened his arms to Kurt, and the boy went willingly, crawling onto the bed and laying his head against the god’s chest. “How do you feel?” Blaine murmured.

 

“This feels right,” Kurt whispered. “So many feelings...but this...this feels right. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome here anytime, love,” Blaine smiled. “There’s no need to thank me.” Blaine placed a warm palm against Kurt’s abdomen. “I’m just going to settle your stomach a bit,” he explained quietly. “Nothing more than that, I just hate knowing you’re uncomfortable.”

 

“Thank you,” Kurt said again, sinking into the feeling of being looked after. He laid there, still and silent, amazed as his stomach settled under the warmth of his companion. "That feels so good," he whispered. His eyes widened, and he pulled away suddenly, curling in on himself.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Blaine asked, fighting the urge to read his chosen’s mind, to find out for himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for consensual sexual activity between two males. If that bothers you, WHY are you reading Klaine fanfic???

“No, it’s nothing,” Kurt murmured, drawing his knees up and dropping his chin to meet them.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Blaine said gently. “Not wise to lie to someone who can read your mind.”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t.”

 

“I did. And I haven’t broken that promise. Just reminding you of that fact. Now, Kurt, please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Reluctantly, trembling, Kurt forced his body to uncurl, stretching out on the bed. Hopefully, Blaine would be able to see the problem, saving Kurt the embarrassment of having to speak the words. 

 

Blaine’s eyes scanned his chosen’s body for anything out of the ordinary. When he found it, a smile crossed his handsome face. “Is that all?” he asked softly. “Really, Kurt? You pull away from me, lie to me, over this?”

 

“What?” Kurt asked. “Is that all? You’re asking me that?” He looked rather hurt. 

 

“It’s okay,” Blaine smiled. He ran his hand over Kurt’s chest, the warmth filling the chosen like before, but slightly different. 

 

“Please,” Kurt whined. “Blaine, please...don’t tease me...don’t...please...I’m ready. Ready for you, I want to believe it’s not going to hurt every time. Please, Blaine, touch me.”

 

Blaine studied the boy beside him on the bed. “You’ve been through a lot. And though I’m still not sure you’re ready for this, I’ll give you a little taste, to help you calm down. And because I just can’t resist you any longer.” He slid his hand lower, his hot, heavy palm sliding over Kurt’s clothed erection, wrapping around the hard length. “It’s okay to get hard for me, love,” Blaine soothed. “I know you were kept chaste at the temple, but did you ever touch yourself?”

 

“T-touch myself?” Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine’s hand on him in amazement. “Not...not really. I mean, we were taught it was wrong, but sometimes, there are things that felt good, and I...but I swear, I always stopped. Always.”

 

“You never had to,” Blaine murmured. “It’s not something I’ve demanded. I want you boys chaste, not completely innocent and unaware. However, there is something undeniably hot about knowing you’ve never done what I’m about to do to you.”

 

“Please,” Kurt whispered. “Please...” he bucked his hips up against Blaine’s hand, whining softly.

 

Blaine chuckled softly. “Sweetheart, there’s no rush. We have all the time in the world.” But he bent his head and kissed Kurt thoroughly, their tongues tangling in a dance for dominance. “You’re such a fast learner,” Blaine chuckled, breathing softly against Kurt’s neck. “And so hard for me. I’m going to take your clothes off now, love.”

 

Given the choice between blinking a chosen’s clothing away, and slowly undressing a boy, Blaine had always chosen the expedient, simple method of making the clothing disappear. This time, however, he slowly removed the shirt Kurt wore, drawing it up and over the boy’s head. “Beautiful,” Blaine breathed, his eyes roaming over Kurt’s torso. “You are incredibly beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” Kurt murmured, a blush spreading over his exposed skin. “I...I don’t know what to do.”

 

“That’s okay,” Blaine smiled. “I’m going to show you.” With that said, he bent and pressed light kisses to Kurt’s neck, down his shoulder, and then laved his way over the boy’s chest to mouth at one tiny nipple. “How does that feel?”

 

“Incredible,” Kurt breathed. Blaine took that as a sign he could continue, and pushed at the waistband of Kurt’s pants, pleasantly surprised when he found that the boy was bare beneath the single layer of clothing.

 

“Very nice,” Blaine said approvingly. “Now, what do you want?” he asked, knowing full well the boy had little idea of what he wanted.

 

“I...I don’t know,” Kurt whispered. “I want you to touch me, I want you to make me feel good, I think I want to touch you, if that’s okay...I just...I honestly don’t know!” His tone was growing frustrated and he clenched his hands into fists. “I don’t know!”

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Blaine soothed. “I’m just going to do a few things, and if you want me to stop, you just say the word, alright?”

 

“Please!”

 

Blaine chuckled softly. “So very very eager. I love that about you.” He continued his path down Kurt’s body, pressing deep, wet kisses into the boy’s skin. Kurt bucked up against him, moaning, tossing his head from side to side as Blaine moved down his body, the god still fully clothed.

 

Kurt didn’t know what to expect. All that he’d been told about sex, about the sacrifice, was that he was to take the god into his body, and allow the deity to take his pleasure. He’d been told that the pain was worth it, that it was an honor, and that he wasn’t to complain, should he be chosen. That was the entirety of his education. Until the rape. Then he’d known the pain, as each of the six boys had taken their pleasure in his body, and the humiliation, as they’d spread their seed over his skin. Now, he had no idea what to expect.

 

And he certainly hadn’t expected this. Kurt’s eyes flew open as the throbbing hardness between his legs was suddenly engulfed in wet warmth. “Ah!” he exclaimed, fisting his hands in the sheets beneath him. He screamed in unexpected pleasure, causing Blaine to pull back, looking up at Kurt with a question in his eye. 

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“N-no,” Kurt shook his head. “What...what was that?”

 

Blaine smiled, and rested his chin on Kurt’s thigh. “That, my chosen, was oral sex. I thought it might...please you. Was it okay?”

 

Kurt nodded vigorously. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “I...it was...I’ve never...”

 

“May I keep going?”

 

“If you do, I’m afraid I’m going to die,” Kurt admitted, blushing a deep red.

 

“Mmm, then you’re in the best of hands, because I know someone who can fix that,” Blaine grinned. “Come on, please?” He looked up at Kurt with wide, playfully pleading eyes.

 

“You really want to?” Kurt asked, completely amazed that someone would want to bring him such pleasure.

 

“I really do.”

 

“Oh. Okay, then. Please?”

 

Placing a gentle kiss on Kurt’s exposed hipbone, Blaine moved back to his earlier target, fully engulfing the boy’s cock in his mouth.

 

Better prepared, but no less amazed, Kurt bit back the screams that threatened to spill forth, breathing heavily as the pleasure overwhelmed him. It only took moments before he was spilling into Blaine’s mouth, his hips thrusting up involuntarily. “Oh, gods!” Kurt exclaimed.

 

Once he’d swallowed everything Kurt had given him, Blaine sat back on his heels, a satisfied smile on his face. “Really?” he asked. “You cry out for the gods in your passion? Some of us might consider that kinky.”

 

Blushing madly, Kurt turned his face into the pillow, hiding from Blaine.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Blaine chuckled softly. He lay down next to the naked boy, who was still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. “At least tell me that felt good?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mention of the non-con. Kurt explains his hesitance, and is very introspective.

“It...that was incredible. But, I don’t...I don’t know if I can...if I can do that for you.” The memory of being forced to suck several of his attackers washed over him, and he shuddered.

 

“And I don’t expect you to. This was about making you feel good. I want you to lie back and relax for a little while. Let the pleasure wash over you.” Blaine trailed a soft, warm hand over Kurt’s body, smiling as the prone boy shivered and shuddered through more tiny aftershocks of pleasure, aftershocks that were purposefully drawn out by the magic of the god. Blaine knew what Kurt had been forced to do, and he wanted to make these memories as far removed from those as possible.

 

Some time later, Kurt’s eyes blinked open, and he forced himself to sitting. “That was amazing,” he said. “Why has no one mentioned that relations with you are so good?” He looked down and realized his nudity. Blushing, he wrapped himself in a blanket, covering most of his body.

 

“Simple,” Blaine said, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s. “No boy remembers anything about it after he leaves here. All they know is they served their time as my chosen, and that they were treated well. The specifics become a blur of suppressed memories. It is for my protection, and theirs. Some of the boys I choose actually prefer women, but none are reluctant to give themselves to me. I assume it’s the prestige of sex with a god.”

 

Kurt’s face fell at this. “So I will not remember our time together once I leave?” he asked quietly.

 

“I could never take these memories from you,” Blaine shook his head. “But remember, if I have my way, you will never be leaving, at least, not permanently. I pray that you are the last chosen I take.”

 

“Who does a god pray to?” Kurt asked, changing the subject.

 

“That’s a good question. Honestly, it’s more a turn of phrase than an actual prayer. ‘Hope fervently’ may be a better use of the words. Are you alright, love? You changed the subject rather abruptly.”

 

“I’m alright,” Kurt murmured. “I’m just...this is a lot to take in. That you actually want me, for me. That you want me to be with you forever. It’s...it’s just a lot.”

 

“I know. Which is why I’m not going to mention it again. Take all the time you need. You have until the planting next year.”

 

“What happens then?” Kurt asked, all too afraid he knew the answer.

 

“If I don’t have a companion, I’ll be expected to take another chosen,” Blaine said quietly. “You have a year, Kurt. A year to make a decision that will change your life.”

 

“I see. Um...I think I’ll get dressed,” Kurt said quietly. He pushed away the covers and searched for his clothing, offering a small smile when Blaine produced the pants and shirt. “Thank you.” He pulled on the clothing and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry I can’t give you an answer right now,” he said. “I’m just...that’s a huge decision to make. And while I think I know my answer, I just need a little time, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. “What do you want to do for the rest of the evening?”

 

“Can I just stay here and read a book with you?” Kurt asked. “Something to take my mind off of everything?”

 

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. “Did you want me to have a bath brought? You tasted like river. And while the river is clean, and very safe to drink, I’m pretty sure I know you well enough to know that you like to be as clean as possible.”

 

“I’ll be alright for now,” Kurt said. “I’m sorry I didn’t taste good to you.”

 

“You tasted fantastic,” Blaine smiled. “It was just the underlying hint of river that reminded me of where your last ‘bath’ came from. Honestly, I wish you could know what it’s like to taste you. You’re incredible, Kurt.”

 

Kurt flushed, and turned to face the floor to ceiling bookshelves along one wall of Blaine’s room. “Do you have a recommendation?”

 

“Mmm, yes, absolutely. Anything on the third shelf of the bookcase over there,” Blaine pointed to a particular corner. “Those are my favorites in English. Ones I read over and over, even though I want to read every book ever written. It’s kind of...ironic, I guess, but that’s not the right word. I just...there are some I really, really love.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt nodded slowly. He walked over to the shelf and pulled off a book at random. He carried it back to the bed. “Can I...can I sit with you?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. “There’s always room for you here.” He patted the bed beside him. “Can I get you anything? Something to drink? A light snack?”

 

“Some water would be fantastic,” Kurt replied. “And, um...is there any of that cheesecake left?”

 

“Well, I threatened everyone with banishment and/or permanent death if they ate any of your cheesecake. So, there’s a possibility that Jeff left you a sliver. You wait here. I’ll be right back.”

 

Laughing softly at the thought of that, Kurt fell back onto the pillows as Blaine bounded from the room. He looked down at his hands and the book they held. He was so torn. On the one hand, he truly was falling in love with Blaine. At least, he thought he was. He didn’t think the feelings were just from being offered sanctuary, from being offered a shoulder to cry on. No, he was pretty sure this was love.

 

On the other hand, there was his father. From the moment he’d heard he’d been chosen, the moment his name had been spoken aloud, all he could think of was two weeks with Blaine, and then home to his dad. For good. He wouldn’t be sent away again, he wouldn’t be cloistered in the temple. But then he’d been banished from Lima. Which had just put off the length of time until he saw his father again. Of course, he was certain that, should he ask, Blaine would find some way for him to see his dad.

 

But that was the thing. He could see his dad for now, possibly, then go back to him for good in the fall. Or, he could accept Blaine’s offer and become his chosen, and live forever. Forever in a world where every single person he’d ever known would die. And he would have to leave them behind.

As he’d told Blaine, it was a difficult decision. Sighing, Kurt opened the book and began to read.


	16. Chapter 16

A few minutes later, Blaine returned to the bedroom, a plate and glass in hand.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, looking up from the book. “Blaine, you’ve gone pale. What’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing,” Blaine said quietly. “Here. Jeff actually listened. He didn’t touch the cheesecake. So I brought you a big piece. And a fork. Of course. Because you need a fork to eat cheesecake. Oh, and water. A big glass of water.”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt said, frowning. “You’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

 

Blaine sighed. He couldn’t keep this from Kurt. “Kurt, I’ve just seen Sebastian. And...tomorrow, I’m taking you into Lima to see your father. I’m sorry, but he’s not well.”

 

“No!” Kurt exclaimed, rising from the bed, the book forgotten. “What’s happened?”

 

“He’s had another attack, like before.”

 

“I need to go to him. Now. Tonight.”

 

“Kurt, it’s late. He’s sleeping, peacefully, his wife at his side. Sebastian is leaving now, but he...he promised he won’t take him until you get to see him again.”

 

“He’s...” Kurt shook his head. “No, please...”

 

“I’m sorry, Kurt. Your father is on Sebastian’s list. He has no choice...”

 

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears. “Please take me to him now,” he whispered. “It’ll be better, under cover of darkness, to sneak me into Lima. I’m banished, remember?”

 

Blaine sighed. “I can deny you nothing. Go change into traveling clothes. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready. I’ll send your mother to you.”

 

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered. He gave Blaine a hug, a quick kiss on the cheek, and then raced into his bedroom. He changed into an outfit from the wardrobe, washed his face, and straightened his hair, all before his mother knocked on the door.

 

“Hey, baby,” Elizabeth said when she stepped into the room. “I know you’re hurting, sweetheart, but it’ll be okay.” She held her son close. “I promise you, in the end, everything will be okay. He won’t be hurting anymore. It’ll take time for you to heal, to feel better, but your daddy’s going to be safe soon. Sebastian’s asked that I accompany you. I won’t be visible, but you’ll be able to feel me. And...I’ll be able to ease the way for your father when the time comes.”

 

Kurt was openly sobbing. “I don’t...I don’t want him to die,” he managed. “I don’t want to lose him!”

 

“His time has come,” another voice said, tinged with sadness. Kurt looked up to see Sebastian standing there, swathed in black. “I’m sorry, chosen. I have no say. But I will guide him, and Elizabeth will hold his hand.”

 

Kurt’s sobbing intensified, if that were possible. “Why?” he asked.

 

“That’s just the way it is,” Elizabeth soothed. “Sebastian guided me, and Emma, and everyone else. But we need to go. We have to be there soon. Since you aren't waiting for morning, he cannot put it off.”

 

It was pure magic that had them arriving at the Hummel home only moments later, with Blaine knocking on the door. Sebastian and Elizabeth had faded to mere outlines, only visible when Kurt held Blaine’s hand.

 

Every light in the house was on, and the door was soon answered by Kurt’s very tall stepbrother, the young man’s face a mirror of the anguish in Kurt’s heart.

 

“Kurt!” Finn exclaimed, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Blaine brought me to see Dad,” Kurt explained shortly. “Where is he?”

 

“He and mom are in their room. But, aren’t you, like...”

 

“He’s banished,” came a quiet voice from behind Finn. Kurt looked over to see Rachel Berry, Finn’s fiancee, standing there, twisting her hands together. “He’s not supposed to be in Lima at all.

 

“What part of Blaine brought me here didn’t you understand?” Kurt snapped. “Now, I’m going to see my father, so I’d suggest you step aside.”

 

“You go on ahead,” Blaine said to Kurt. “I’m going to stay here and get...acquainted with these two.”

 

Kurt nodded. “Blaine, I’d like to introduce my stepbrother Finn and his fiancee Rachel. Finn, Rachel, I’d like to introduce you to the benevolent god of the harvest, Blaine. Now, if you’ll excuse me...” He dropped Blaine’s hand and the shimmering outlines of his mother and Sebastian disappeared completely. Frowning, he made his way to his father’s bedroom, tapping lightly on the door. “Carole? Dad? It’s me, Kurt. Can I...may I come in?”

 

“Kurt?” a woman’s voice asked. “Kurt, what are you...come in, sweetie.”

 

Kurt pushed the door open slowly. “Blaine brought me here,” he explained. “He...he told me that Dad’s really sick...”

 

Carole nodded. “The doctor left. He said there was nothing he could do for him,” she said quietly. “Barely a year I’ve had with him,” she sniffled. “He...he’d want to talk to you. Let’s wake him up.”

 

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling the presence of both his mother and Sebastian around him. “Dad?” he asked softly, picking up his father’s cool, dry hand and patting it between his own.

 

“Kurt?” came the weak question. “Kurt, buddy, is that you?”

 

Kurt nodded. “Yes, Dad,” he said quietly. “The god...the god Blaine brought me to visit.”

 

Burt Hummel chuckled softly, so very weakly. “Guess that means this is the end for me. I figured it might be. But you bein’ here...” He struggled to sit up. “C’mere, kiddo, give your old man a hug...”

 

Kurt cradled his frail father in his arms, holding him close. “I love you, dad,” he whispered, tears falling on the older man’s skin. “I love you so much...”

 

“I love you,” Burt whispered. “But, hey, we’ll see each other again someday, right? And...well...I’ll get to see your mom again. It can’t be all bad if I get to see Lizzie again, right?”

 

He’d get to see...Kurt’s jaw dropped. “But dad, mom...mom is...” he felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew he wasn’t supposed to tell. “Mom is probably waiting for you,” he finished quietly.

 

“That’s right,” Carole said with a brave smile. “And you’ll get to be with her again, just like, when my time comes, Christopher will be waiting for me. It...that makes me feel better, the thought that you won’t be alone,” she confessed. She leaned closer and kissed her husband’s temple. 

 

“Dad...I have to tell you something,” Kurt said. 

 

“What is it?” Burt asked.

 

“I...I know you’ve heard awful things about me since I was taken to the altar. But please...know that none of it is true, and...” Kurt took a deep breath. “And I’m to be the eternal companion of our god.”

 

“Eternal...well, I’ll be damned,” Burt murmured. “My kid. Consort of the gods. Well, god. That’s a pretty good trick, kid. So...you’re happy?”

 

Kurt nodded. “I am,” he said honestly. “He...Blaine treats me like I matter.”

 

“You’ve always mattered, bud. You’ve always mattered.”

 

“But now you’re not the only one who thinks so.” Kurt smiled. “Dad...would you like to meet him? Before...you know...”

 

“Before I die? Of course I’d like to meet the god who’s stolen my son’s heart.”

 

“I’m...I’m going to go get Blaine,” Kurt said to Carole. “Don’t...don’t let him go anywhere, okay?”

 

“I don’t think I’m in charge of that,” Carole gave a watery smile. “But go. We’ll...I’m sure we’ll be here when you get back.”

 

Kurt sped into the front room. “Blaine!” he called. “My...my dad wants to meet you.”

 

“He’s met me before...” Blaine said, confused. “When we discussed turning you over to the temple...”

 

“No..he wants to meet the man, er, god, whose eternal companion I’m to become,” Kurt said, almost shyly.

 

“Eternal...Kurt, are you certain?”

 

Kurt nodded. “Forever. Now come on, there’s not much time.” He took Blaine by the hand and tugged him down the hall to his father’s bedroom. “Father,” he said, almost reverently. “Father, I’d like you to meet Blaine, the god of the harvest. Blaine, my father, Burt Hummel.”

 

“I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you again,” Blaine said quietly, keeping hold of Kurt’s hand as he stepped closer to the bed. “I only wish it weren’t under such unfortunate circumstances.”

 

“Unfortunate, my ass,” Burt laughed weakly. “I’m dying. And your friend is just waiting to take me. I can feel it.”

 

Sebastian nodded silently from his position beside the bed. There wasn’t much time left.

 

“But he looks good,” Kurt whispered. “I don’t understand...”

 

“It’s not something you can understand,” Blaine said quietly. He squeezed Kurt’s hand. “Not yet.”

 

Kurt leaned in to whisper to Blaine. “My dad...he’s looking forward to seeing mom again. Do you think...is it...is it possible that we...you, I mean, is it possible that he can join us at the castle? The way mom lives there?”

 

Blaine sucked in a breath. “Of course,” he whispered back. “Consider it done.” He didn’t even have to look at Sebastian to see that the other god had agreed. They’d find a job for Burt Hummel to do. If it would make Kurt happy, Blaine would do anything within his not-insignificant power.

 

And, in that instant, Kurt realized that he could have everything he was never aware he was allowed to want.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR CHARACTER DEATH! (Not that we didn't see it coming, but the actual physical death is in this chapter)
> 
> Also warnings for Kurt being a bit of an idiot with his feelings.

“It’s time,” Sebastian said quietly. Only Blaine and Kurt heard the words. Kurt stiffened, and reached for his father’s hand, still holding tight to Blaine’s when Sebastian’s next words echoed through Kurt’s mind. “Chosen, you’ll need to comfort Carole. This is never easy to watch.”

 

Burt’s eyes were closed, his breathing harsh. “Carole?” Kurt asked. “Go get Finn and Rachel, please. It’s...I have a feeling it won’t be long now, and...I’m sure they’d like to say their goodbyes.”

 

“Of course.” Carole rose from the bed and walked to the door. “Finn? Rachel? Please come in here.”

 

Kurt silently begged for just a few more minutes, and Blaine held him close as the seconds ticked by. Finn and Rachel said their goodbyes to Burt, who gave them each a weak smile, but said little more than “I love you,” and “take care of your mother.” He managed to apologize for missing the upcoming wedding before it became too difficult to speak.

 

Finn stood beside the bed, one arm around Rachel, and one around his mother. “Goodbye, Burt,” he said quietly. “Thank you. For everything.”

 

The room was silent except for the harsh breathing of it’s weakest occupant. Then, in a moment that Kurt would remember clearly for the rest of his life, his dad’s eyes flew open, he went stiff as if in immense pain, and then, almost as quickly, collapsed into the bed, his body going limp, his breathing stopped. 

 

Blaine, holding Kurt tight, allowed him to witness what happened next.

 

“Burt,” the ethereal voice said, a smile crossing her angelic face.

 

“Lizzie,” Burt smiled, standing before his first wife. “You came.”

 

“I never really left,” she murmured, coming into full focus right before him. “I’ve been watching you all along. Both of you. But, I...I have to tell you something. Something the gods have decided. But you have a choice in their decision, and I want you to make the best one for you.”

 

“Lizzie, what are you talking about?”

 

“Burt, sweetheart, when I died, I was greeted by the god of death, Sebastian, at the gates of the afterworld. He gave me a choice, the same choice I’m extending to you here and now. I could choose to have my life end, my consciousness fade, and my energy return to the ether. Or, I could choose to live on, in a way, as a servant to the gods, Sebastian in particular, and be able to keep an eye on you and Kurt. I chose the latter option. I’ve been living, as it were, in the castle with the gods, since the day I was taken from you. And now, the gods are extending you that same choice. They...well, let’s be honest,” her melodic laughter filled the space. “Your son asked that you be allowed to take a position within the household. The work is never difficult, and you’ll never tire of it.”

 

“I’d get to see Kurt?” Burt asked.

 

Elizabeth nodded. “As he’s the chosen of one of our god, he’ll be living in the castle as well. Only, truly living. Forever.”

 

“Then it’s a simple decision. Of course, I’ll take you up on your offer.”

 

“Good,” Elizabeth smiled. “Come along, then, it’s time to go.” The two figures faded from sight.

 

Kurt was brought back to the current reality by the sobbing of the women in the room. He looked around him, still wrapped in Blaine’s arms, his hand still holding tight to Burt’s lifeless hand. “He’s gone,” he whispered unnecessarily. 

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Blaine said softly. “But you’ll see him again, and very, very soon. I promise. Now, do you want to spend the rest of the night here with your family, or go back to the castle?”

 

“Dad made all the arrangements long ago,” Kurt said quietly. “There’s little I can do beyond comfort. And once the mortician arrives, it’ll be known that I’m here in town. I should go back with you.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Very well,” he said. “Say your goodbyes. Sebastian and Elizabeth have left already.”

 

“Okay.” Kurt turned to the trio standing a few feet away from him. He took in the sad faces, and said the first thing that came to mind, however inane it was. “Finn, the shop is yours. No matter what the will reads, the shop is yours. Take care of Rachel, I’ll be back for the wedding, no matter if you hold it before the harvest or not. I think it’ll be okay if I show up with a god as my date. The priestess performing the ceremony might not even try to burn me alive.” He smiled sadly. “Carole, you’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll come visit you when I can, though I can’t promise to be at the funeral. It...it may be difficult to come back again so soon. But I’ll ask.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Carole was crying softly. “Thank you. For being here. And for loving your dad so much. He’s with your mom now, I’m sure, and they’ll...I hope they’ll be happy together forever.”

 

“I’m sure they will,” Kurt soothed softly. “But I...I have to go. I’ll be in touch. I promise.”

 

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him from the house. Instantly, they were back at the castle. “Were you serious?” Blaine asked as soon as they were back in his bedroom.

 

“About becoming your companion?” Kurt asked. “As soon as I realized I didn’t have a choice in my dad dying, yes, I made the decision. I was torn before, not because I don’t have feelings for you, but because I didn’t want to leave my dad. That part of the choice was taken from me, leaving only one option. And, well, I think it’s safe to say I currently have everything I never knew I ever wanted. When can I see them again?”

 

“Your dad has to spend a few days learning about the afterlife, and his powers and limitations,” Blaine explained. “Your mother has been assigned to help him along, so you won’t see either of them for a few days. I hope that’s alright.”

 

Kurt nodded. “I understand. So I guess we’re back to just you and I,” he said. 

 

“Yes. And we have lots to discuss. Like, why do you not want to go to the funeral?”

 

“It would be awkward,” Kurt said, realizing he’d been found out. “I’ve been sequestered from everyone for so long, and last year, at the wedding, it was like I knew no one, and those I did know were very cool toward me. I can’t imagine his funeral would be any different. Besides, it’s not like he’s really dead to me, so I’d feel strange going to his funeral. I know I have to keep it a secret, but still. And, well, showing up in public could be detrimental to my health.”

 

“Not a chance of that happening. Anyone lays a hand on you, they’ll have Nick and Sebastian to deal with. Not to mention me, and your mother. But if you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. I’m sure Carole will understand.”

 

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled, then suddenly changed the subject. “You know, I kinda...lied a bit when I said I had feelings for you.” He trailed a finger down the front of Blaine’s shirt.

 

“Oh?” Blaine asked, picking up on the fact that his chosen no longer wanted to talk about death and funerals. “Do tell.”

 

“I have more than just feelings for you,” Kurt explained. “I’m in love with you. I realized it this morning. Which is what made the decision so difficult.”

 

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked.

 

“Well, when my name was called, when I was chosen, even through the fear and dread, I felt a sense of relief. I’d be here for two weeks, give or take, and then be able to return to my dad. Yeah, I’d probably have to endure sex with a god, who would, or maybe wouldn’t, want to hurt me, after he found out my secret, but, then I’d get to be with my dad again. And then, I was banished, and all I could think of was how much longer it would take before I could see him. After that, you asked me to become your companion, and that’s when I really began to think. If I said yes, I’d never grow any older. I’d watch everyone I loved grow old, and die, and I’d be here. But, all the while, my mind was screaming that I was in love with you, and why couldn’t I just choose. I’m only sixteen, Blaine! I shouldn’t have had to go through losing both my parents. I shouldn’t have had to go through being raped. And I certainly shouldn’t have to shoulder such life-altering decisions. But fate has dealt this hand, and I have to work with it.”

 

“So you made your decision based on...”

 

“The decision was made for me when you came and told me my father was to die,” Kurt said quietly. “I no longer have going back to him to look forward to. Yes, I could return to the house, I could live with Carole, and Finn, and Rachel, after the wedding, but I’d always be ‘the widow’s stepson’. I wanted to say yes the moment you asked. I wanted to be selfish for once in my life. But I couldn’t leave my dad like that. And now...”

 

“Now you don’t have to,” Blaine finished. He nodded slowly. “Well, then, I’ll have Sebastian come in and talk to us once he’s got some time, talk to us about what’s going to happen. We don’t have to do this right away. If you want to wait until you’re a little older, you can. You just had to make the decision before next year.”

 

“Oh.” Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought I was going to be a gangly sixteen year old for all of eternity.”

 

“You could never be considered gangly. Ever. No, sweetheart, you’re gorgeous, lithe, and everything I’ve ever wanted. And you’ll still age, if you want to. Sebastian has the power to do almost anything.”

 

"Except keep my dad alive..."

 

"Except postpone death," Blaine agreed. "He can put it off for a few hours, a day at best, and then he starts to feel ill, weak. He's never pushed it further than that. He doesn't want to."

 

“I understand,” Kurt said. But he didn’t, not really. “How is it possible for him to give me eternal life, then? Why couldn’t he just give my dad eternal life?”

 

“Your father was already sick, sweetheart,” Blaine tried to explain. “You’re not. And you are to be my companion. You’ll be...bound to me. Should the gods ever cease to exist, you would cease to exist, as well.”

 

“Right. So...I’ll belong to you?”

 

“No, well, you’ll be mine, but I won’t own you. You’ll be mine, in the same way I’ll be yours. If you ever wanted to leave me, your life wouldn’t be eternal any longer, you’d just live a very, very long time. The eternal life is one of the perks of being my companion. If you’re not my companion, you lose some of the perks. I’m sure you understand?”

 

Kurt nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I think I understand.”

 

“I don’t make the rules,” Blaine murmured. “But everything will be okay. I promise. You’re going to have a wonderful life with me. I’ll take you to see the world. Take you wherever you please.”

 

Kurt frowned. “I don’t need all of that,” he said. “I’m...I’m happy right here with you.”

 

“Well, too bad,” Blaine grinned. “You’re going to get all of that and more. Now. You haven’t eaten in a long time. The cheesecake has gone bad. I’m going to go get you some more, and probably something more substantial. You, my sweetheart, should go get ready for bed, so you’ll be comfortable. You can sleep in here with me, if you want.”

 

“I’d like that,” Kurt nodded. “Thank you.” He made his way back to his room, changed his clothes, and that was when he realized that Blaine hadn’t said he loved him back.

What if Blaine didn’t feel the same? But the god had asked him to be his eternal companion. Didn’t that mean he loved him? But what if it didn’t? What if Blaine just wanted him to be his companion for a little while, until someone better came along? Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed in his room, staring at the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kurt lost track of time. He sat there, staring at the carpet, until there was a soft tap at the door adjoining his room to Blaine’s. “Come in,” he called, knowing it was useless to try to ignore the god.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Blaine said. “I have your food...were you coming back?”

 

“Yeah. I just...I...I was thinking.”

 

“What about?”

 

“Things,” Kurt said. “Nothing. It’s not important. Come on, I want cheesecake.” He brushed past Blaine and into the god’s bedroom, sitting down at the table that held a tray of food.

 

Blaine followed Kurt into the bedroom, sitting down across from him at the table. “So, you owe me a chess match,” he said, resting his chin on his hand. 

 

“Mmm hmm,” Kurt murmured. “Maybe later?”

 

“Sure. Jeff expressed an interest in officially meeting you. He wanted to show you around the vineyards, if you were up to it, possibly tomorrow.”

 

“Sounds interesting,” Kurt took a bite of the cheesecake. “Thank you for the food.”

 

“You’re welcome, love. Do you need anything else?”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Kurt said.

 

Blaine sighed. “Kurt, what’s wrong?” he asked. “You’ve gone silent on me.”

 

“Why did you ask me to stay?” Kurt asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why did you ask me to stay?” Kurt asked again. “What about me made you want me to stay with you?”

 

Blaine frowned. “I told you before, I’ve been watching over you for years. I care deeply for your well-being, and I want you to be happy.”

 

“But you don’t have to make me your companion for that,” Kurt said. “You’ve proven that you can do whatever you want, you could see to my well-being, as it were, without me being in your bed.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Blaine said. “I want you here with me. I want you by my side forever. Is there something wrong with that? Have you changed your mind?”

 

“No. I told you, I’m not going to change my mind.”

 

“Good. I don’t think I’d be able to take it if you changed your mind. I’m so happy that you’ve agreed to be mine forever.” Blaine smiled. “I want to throw you a party. I want to show you off. I want to parade you around Lima and rub it in everyone's faces that you are above them. But I won't. Instead, I'll make you as happy as possible here, until you're ready for me to shout it to the world."

 

Kurt nodded slowly. “So...you really do care about me?” he asked.

 

“More than anyone else, ever,” Blaine said sincerely. He walked around the table and knelt down next to Kurt, peering up at the boy’s blushing face. “You...you were meant to be mine. From the beginning of time, I was waiting for you. I know that’s pretty heavy, and if it’s too much, I apologize, but I just wanted you to know how I really feel.”

 

“Thank you,” Kurt said quietly. “I...I just...I’ve never told someone I loved them before. Besides my family, you know?”

 

Blaine’s face relaxed, and he smiled. “Kurt, my chosen, is that what’s bothering you? That you told me you loved me, and I didn’t say it back?”

 

Kurt nodded. “I know, it’s silly.”

 

“No, it’s not. I just...I didn’t think the words were necessary. I’ve been calling you ‘my love’ and ‘my chosen’ from the beginning. I’m sorry, love. I do love you. I am in love with you. Too soon? Not soon enough. I wish I could have had you under my protection long ago, to keep you from the hurt and pain of the world, and so you could never have known fear and sadness, and only ever known my love.” Blaine used a gentle hand to turn Kurt’s face to his, capturing his lips in a gentle, soul-searching kiss. “Do you doubt me?” he asked softly.

 

“No,” Kurt murmured. “Not at all. Um...my stomach is growling. But...I...”

 

“Eat,” Blaine said gently. “There’s all the time in the universe for the other things that are on your mind. I’ll set up the chess board.”

 

“No...I don’t want to play chess tonight,” Kurt shook his head. “Blaine, please...don’t make me beg again.”

 

Blaine nodded slowly. “You’ve had a big night...are you sure this is what you want?”

 

“Absolutely. You love me, I love you. What else do we need?”

 

“You are so naive,” Blaine said with an affectionate smile. “But if this is what you truly want, then I’ll give it to you. To us. But, I have a favor to ask first.”

 

“What is it?” Kurt asked.

 

“Let me into your mind. To ease my worry. If you let me, and I can reassure myself that you truly feel you’re ready for this, then we’ll do it. After you eat.”

 

“Oh.” Kurt frowned. “I...I guess so.”

 

“Kurt, it’s not a bad thing to have someone who can read your mind,” Blaine smiled. “Just think. I’ll know when you’re hungry, thirsty, horny, all without you having to tell me a thing.”

 

Kurt gave a soft laugh at that. “In that case...”

 

“I need to hear you say it, my love,” Blaine smiled.

 

“I give you my permission to read my mind, to know that I’m ready for this,” Kurt said solemnly. “Is that good enough for you?”

 

Blaine grinned. “Quite!” he exclaimed. He gave Kurt a reassuring smile. “I promise not to use this trust for any purpose other than what you intend it for. To get laid.”

 

Kurt giggled at that. “So...um...what do I do?”

 

“Do? All you have to do is sit there, looking gorgeous. I’ll take care of the rest. Oh, and eat. You should eat.”

 

“Right.” Kurt dug into the meal, trying to ignore the fact that Blaine currently had permission to parse through Kurt’s own thoughts, emotions, memories, and anything else held in his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for consensual sexual activity between two males. And for a bit of mind-reading. And also, for incredibly sappy, mushy sentiments.
> 
> Just the epilogue left.

A few minutes later, Blaine relaxed back against the chair. “Alright,” he said. “How’s your food?”

 

“Very good, thank you,” Kurt murmured. “It’s excellent. Thank you.” He’d barely touched it.

 

“Well, finish up. We have some things to get to this evening and it’s already quite late.”

 

“You mean, you’re saying yes?” Kurt asked eagerly.

 

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I’m saying yes.”

 

“Yes!” Kurt jumped up from the table and raced over to the bed, tossing himself onto the plush surface. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“You haven’t finished eating yet, love.” In fact, Kurt had maybe eaten a half-dozen bites, stopping the moment Blaine had agreed.

 

“I’m good,” Kurt said. “Come on. Please?”

 

“You’re not even going to finish the cheesecake?” Blaine picked up the dessert plate from the table and carried it over to the bed.. “Come lie down with me. We’ll fill your stomach. Then fill your mind with other thoughts.” 

 

Kurt crawled onto the bed and over Blaine’s body. He straddled the god’s hips. “Are you going to feed me again?” he asked.

 

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Blaine smiled. “Unless you don't want me to..."

 

"I would like that," Kurt said. He closed his lips around the fork that Blaine held out. His eyelids fluttered closed as the cheesecake melted on his tongue. "Mmm," he moaned appreciatively. 

 

Blaine fed Kurt each bite of the cheesecake, and the chosen showed his appreciation throughout, with moans of pleasure, gasps of delight, and a little giggle here and there.

 

When the last bite was done, Blaine set the plate aside and pulled Kurt into a slow, passionate kiss. “You know,” Blaine said conversationally, pulling Kurt down to lie beside him. “The amount of squirming you were doing while I was feeding you...quite hot.”

 

Kurt blushed and looked away bashfully.

 

“Mmm, Kurt, my love, don’t look away from me...” Blaine placed a gentle hand under Kurt’s chin, forcing the boy to meet his gaze. “Now. Do you want me to undress you, or would you rather do the honors yourself?”

 

Trembling, Kurt pulled away from Blaine and put some distance between them. He slowly removed his shirt, and then lowered his hands to the waistband of his sleep pants, hesitating.

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, love,” Blaine said gently. “Do you want some help?”

 

Kurt shook his head. “No..I...I can do it,” he said. He took a deep breath and slid the pants down his legs. It had been easier when Blaine had done it for him. 

 

“Beautiful,” Blaine said, near reverently. He reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small container, setting it on the top of the nightstand. “It won’t bother you if I follow suit and undress as well, will it?”

 

Kurt shook his head silently and watched, wide-eyed, as Blaine stripped off his clothing. 

 

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

 

Kurt nodded, but still said nothing. His wide-open eyes watched Blaine's every move, tracking the god as he finished undressing.

 

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

 

"You...you're gorgeous," Kurt whispered. "Completely gorgeous..."

 

"Mmm, thank you, love," Blaine smiled. "You are quite beautiful yourself. Now get comfortable."

 

Kurt scooted back on the bed until he was up against the pillows. "Is this good?" he asked shyly.

 

"It's your comfort," Blaine smiled. He crawled onto the bed with his chosen. Deciding to ease him into things, Blaine began to kiss him, much as he had before. “Is this okay?” he breathed against Kurt’s lips.

 

“I like it,” Kurt nodded quickly. “You...you can do more. I’m okay. Honestly.”

 

“I can see that,” Blaine said softly. “But I want you to be more than okay. I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable.”

 

"I'm comfortable," Kurt reassured the god. "Just...please don't make me wait...I know it'll hurt, but I want it so badly..."

 

“It’s not going to hurt,” Blaine said firmly. “I’m not going to let it. I just need you to relax.”

 

Kurt gave Blaine the most perfectly skeptical look ever. “How in the world is this not going to hurt?” he asked.

 

“Simple. I’m not going to let it,” Blaine said. “Lie back, relax, and let me touch you.”

 

Kurt took a deep breath. “Should I be on my stomach?” he asked.

 

“I’d rather look into your eyes,” Blaine said. “If you’d rather, we can...but it’s entirely possible to do it this way.” He guided Kurt’s knees into bending, his feet flat on the bed. 

 

“You know best,” Kurt said softly. “You’ve probably had thousands of boys...”

 

“A lot,” Blaine acknowledged. “But right now, and forever, you’re the only one who matters. So put my experiences out of your head, and just be here with me.”

 

Kurt took the god’s advice and tried to relax. His eyes drifted closed, and he tried to put every thought out of his head except for the feeling of Blaine's hands on him.

 

The god took his time with his Chosen, slicking his fingers with the slippery gel from the small container, and sliding the first one into the innocent body before him. 

 

Kurt whined at the intrusion, but it didn't hurt, merely felt strange. A warmth coiled in his stomach, and he wasn't sure if it were because of what Blaine was doing to him with his hands, or because of what Blaine could do with his mind.

 

"What are you doing?" he whispered when he felt able to speak again. Blaine's single finger slid smoothly in and out of his body.

 

"I'm prepping you," Blaine smiled. "I'm going to stretch you and open you until you can take me without a problem. I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Oh," Kurt murmured. "How...what do you do?"

 

"I'll keep adding fingers until I'm comfortable with your relaxation, and until I'm sure you can take me easily," Blaine said. "I want you to tell me if you feel any pain. Any at all."

 

"Okay..." Kurt nodded. He tried to relax, but it was difficult when Blaine added a second finger. 

 

"Does that hurt?" Blaine asked, stilling his fingers at the look on Kurt's face.

 

"N-no...not pain...just...strange," Kurt said. "You...would it help if you could see my thoughts during this?"

 

"It would help immensely," Blaine said. "If I can tell what you're feeling, I can make it better for you. As it is now, I'm just guessing."

 

"Then go ahead," Kurt said breathlessly. "I trust you."

 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Blaine whispered. He let his mind join with Kurt’s, able to experience what the boy was experiencing, and crooked his fingers carefully, finding the boy’s prostate. 

 

Kurt whined, high and reedy, bucking his hips at the pleasure. “More, please!” he begged. “That feels so good!”

 

“I’m glad,” Blaine chuckled. “There is so much more to come. Unless you’d be happy finishing off here and going to sleep.”

 

“No!” Kurt protested desperately. “I...please, I need you to...I need to know...that what happened...what they did to me...that it doesn’t have to feel bad. That it can be good...please...Blaine, please...”

 

And suddenly, Blaine realized that Kurt hadn’t really been asking him to help him make new memories. Sure, that was part of it, but it was truly the reassurance that what had been done to him wasn’t meant for pain, wasn’t intended to harm when done properly, and out of love, that reassurance was what Kurt was seeking.

 

“Of course. Just relax, and we’ll keep going,” Blaine murmured. He slowly and thoroughly prepped Kurt for what was to come, and finally, when he was able to slide three fingers easily within the still-tight passage, he withdrew his fingers, smiling at the noise of protest Kurt made. “Mmm, how can I enter you with my fingers still inside?” Blaine asked, laughing softly. “I’m going to fill you so completely, take you completely apart.” He slicked up his cock with the gel from the jar and pressed the head against the tiny entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked.

 

“Yes, please,” Kurt nodded. He took a deep breath, and felt an unbelievable calmness overcome him as he was slowly and carefully penetrated. “Ooh, you’re big,” he breathed as he squirmed a bit, trying to adjust to the intrusion. As Blaine had promised, there was no pain, only a little discomfort. "Really big..."

 

"Too big?" Blaine asked, concerned.

 

"Noooo, big in a good way." Kurt wriggled around a bit, trying to get more comfortable. He moved his hips down and Blaine's cock pressed into his prostate. "Gods!" he exclaimed. 

 

"Feels good, hmm?" Blaine chuckled. "Can I move? Are you okay?"

 

"Oh yes," Kurt nodded. "Please!" 

 

In moments, Blaine was guiding Kurt to move with him, developing a smooth rhythm. "If I didn't know better, I'd say this wasn't your first time doing this," Blaine teased.

 

Kurt froze. "It's not," he whispered. "You know that."

 

Blaine frowned at that, he hadn’t meant to bring those thoughts back. "Hey," he paused, tilting Kurt's chin so the boy was looking at him. "Sweetheart, I know you were hurt by what they did to you, and I’m not going to minimize that. But, to me, this is the first time that truly counts, the first time you’ve done this voluntarily. And I'm honoured that you've given it to me. Put any other thought out of your mind. You are mine, no one else's, and only what you've done with me matters right now." He pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips. "Now let's see if I can't get that mood back."

 

And he did. Kurt was filled with a soothing warmth that he soon realized had to be Blaine’s emotions about their coupling. He was perfused with love and happiness, and couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Laughing at me?” Blaine asked.

 

Kurt shook his head. “Uh-uh. It tickles....that’s the only way to describe how whatever you’re feeling feels to me. It tickles.”

 

Blaine smiled. He let a little more of his emotion flow through the bond, and Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. “Better?” he asked.

 

Eyes wide, Kurt nodded slowly. “Blaine, why...why didn’t you tell me you...we could share like this?”

 

“Would it have changed anything?” Blaine asked softly, still moving slowly, rocking his hips back and forth against Kurt’s.

 

“I...what do you mean?” Kurt asked.

 

“Would you have let me into your mind sooner, despite your worries, if you had known it would be like this?” Blaine asked, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to Kurt’s lips.

 

“Oh...no...probably not,” Kurt confessed. 

 

“Then there was no point in telling you sooner,” Blaine reasoned. “Now, just enjoy.”

 

Kurt and Blaine moved together, their minds sharing their emotions and sensations across an invisible bridge. Kurt, who had only ever had the painful sex of his rape, was experiencing something he’d never imagined could exist. Blaine, for his part, had been with countless young men, their visages melding, blending in his mind. The god was having the most profound experience of his entire existence.

 

It was over all too soon, for both of them, Blaine coaxing Kurt to finish at exactly the same time. Kurt screamed, Blaine groaned, and the god did his best not to collapse onto his Chosen. 

 

“Wow,” Kurt whispered, once Blaine had gently pulled out of the boy’s pliant body. “That...that was...”

 

“Incredible,” Blaine finished for him. “Let’s get you into a nice warm bath, so that you aren’t sore after all that.”

 

“Mmm, no, just hold me,” Kurt pulled Blaine against him. “Just for a little while.”

 

Blaine hummed softly. “Of course. For as long as you like.” Knowing the answer to his next question, he buried his smirk in Kurt’s hair. “So...did that hurt?”

 

“Not in the least,” Kurt smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“I’ll make it like that every single time,” Blaine promised. “As long as you tell me if you regret anything.”

 

“No, nothing,” Kurt shook his head. “Nothing at all.”

 

“Good.” Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s temple. “Let me know when you want that bath.”

 

“Mmm, will you join me?” Kurt asked.

 

“I don’t know if that tub is big enough for two,” Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck.

 

“I’ll have to sit very, very close to you,” Kurt responded. “We’ll make it work.”

 

“Alright. I’ll fill the tub, you just lie there and stay gorgeous,” Blaine directed, not caring that he sounded ridiculously corny. He untangled himself from Kurt and got up, going over to the tub. A moment later, it was full of steaming water, and Blaine added a soothing scent to the bath. Returning to the bed, he picked Kurt up in his arms and carried him back to the tub. “Ready?” he asked.

 

“Always,” Kurt nodded. He clung to Blaine’s neck as the god managed to lower them both into the water, then curled up in Blaine’s lap, laying his head on the god’s shoulder.

 

“Mmm, do you have any idea how happy you make me?” Blaine asked, trailing his hand over Kurt’s arm, just reveling in the softness of his skin.

 

“If it’s half as happy as you make me, we’re the happiest two in the castle,” Kurt murmured sleepily. He let his eyes drift closed, certain he was safe in Blaine’s arms.

 

Blaine let Kurt rest until the water grew tepid, then rose with him, carrying him to the bed where he lovingly dried him off and tucked him under the covers. “Sleep,” he whispered. “Sleep, my precious Chosen, and I will keep the dreams at bay.”

 

Instead of reading through the night, Blaine simply watched Kurt sleep. The hours passed, but the god never grew tired of his constant vigil. As he had promised, nothing but peaceful, happy dreams entered the Chosen’s mind and he slept through the night and long into the next morning.

 

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he immediately stretched, and whimpered in unexpected pain. “Ooh,” he winced. “That’s...ouch.”

 

Blaine immediately pressed his hand to Kurt’s upper thigh, sliding his fingers lower. “Sorry, love,” he murmured. “Let me get rid of that.” A soothing warmth flooded through Kurt’s lower body.

 

“It’s not so bad, it just took me by surprise,” Kurt said, but sighed in delight as the pain disappeared. “Mmm, that’s something I could get used to.”

 

“Good, because I never want you to be in any pain.”

 

“I’m not. Can we do it again?” Kurt asked.

 

“Maybe after you eat some breakfast,” Blaine allowed.

 

“Do we have any other plans for the day?” Kurt asked.

 

“Jeff still wants to take you on a tour of the vineyards, and I believe I promised to teach you to make soap,” Blaine teased.

 

“Mmm, Jeff can wait,” Kurt wrinkled his nose playfully. “And mom will make my soap. So...any other plans for the day?”

 

“No,” Blaine said simply. “We can lock ourselves away in here for the day if you like, only surfacing when you need food. The room can be soundproofed, and no one will ask any questions. Is that something you’d like?”

 

“Please,” Kurt nodded. “I don’t want to do anything else today.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. Thank you for coming along on this journey with me. I hope you all enjoyed, despite the huge wait between chapters. I'm pretty sure I'm done with this 'verse, but my mind can potentially be changed with the right prompt.

A year later, Kurt was finally ready to allow Sebastian to let him live forever. He refused to think of it as immortality, merely as infinite lifetimes spent with the only man, no, god, he'd ever love.

 

Burt had settled nicely into the castle, serving as a stable hand during the day, and spending his time with Elizabeth at night. They both had plenty of time for their son, and the gods gave them both the day off from their duties when Kurt was to be transformed.

 

"Chosen, there is nothing to fear," Blaine said formally. "A moment of nothing, and then you shall have everything."

 

"Everything I never knew I could ever want," Kurt murmured. He lay upon the altar, closed his eyes, and waited for the moment of oblivion that would come before eternity.

 

Sebastian stepped up to the altar. He lay one hand over the Chosen's bare chest, the other against his forehead, spoke a few words in the ancient language, and there was a crack, like thunder, overhead.

 

Kurt gasped, his back arched, and he went still, falling lax against the stone of the altar. Elizabeth gasped, and let out a single sob before burying her face in Burt’s neck.

 

A few more words of the lyrical speech, another thunderous crack, and it was done. Kurt's eyes blinked open, and he looked up into the smiling face of his god, his love, looking down on him with all the love he felt shining in his eyes.

 

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked, assisting Kurt to sitting and taking his hands in his.

 

"Like I died and came back a brand new man," Kurt said with a smile. He looked over at his parents, both of whom had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Mom? Dad? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. He dropped Blaine's hands and stood up from the altar, walking over to the people who had given him life.

 

"It's just hard to watch your only child die before your eyes, even if you know he's coming back," Burt explained, his voice thick with emotion.

 

"I'm sorry...I should have thought of that," Kurt said quietly. "But I'm fine, I feel incredible, and now we're together forever." He pulled both his parents in for a hug. "Forever."

 

"Forever," Elizabeth echoed, sniffling quietly. "Now, let's go celebrate."

 

Now that no one had the need for sleep, the celebration lasted for days on end, a party that had the castle as joyous as it had ever been. And when Blaine and Kurt finally retired to their room, together, it was with the satisfied feeling that all was right in their little world.

 

Kurt was no longer referred to as the Chosen by the occupants of the castle. Instead, when the gods chose not to use his name, they called him Companion.

 

Kurt and Blaine returned to Lima regularly to visit Carole, Finn, and Rachel. The two were married and took care of Carole, Rachel handling the home and Finn the family business.

 

Sebastian took Burt back to Lima only once, to appear in a dream to Carole, to tell her he was okay, that he was at peace, with Elizabeth, that he loved her very much, and that he hoped she would find Christopher in the afterlife.

 

The temple was closed. There was no need for acolytes, no need for sacrifices. The priestess who had abused Kurt on the day of his choosing was disgraced, exiled as she had exiled the Chosen.

 

With a lack of sacrifice to the gods, the former priestesses and the townspeople worried about the harvests, but Blaine, full of gratitude that he had finally found Kurt, made each harvest more fruitful than the last, until Lima was able to sell its excess and become a thriving metropolis. 

 

In time, another god would begin to take Sacrifices, would begin to cull young men or women from a population, in search for his or her eternal companion. But for now, all was calm and balanced in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you.
> 
> ~Thali

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the entire story a few chapters a day until it's all posted. You can always read it on the GKM, however, I had the worst posting fails on there, and there are pieces/parts everywhere.
> 
> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=43126410


End file.
